Né dans le mauvais siècle
by Rose Silver
Summary: Rodrigo Borgia est la quintessence même du pape de la Renaissance: élu par la corruption , père de plusieurs enfants dont la filiation est un secret de polichinelle, et à l'ambition démesurée Avec l'aide de Catarina Sforza et de son prétendu neveu Cesare, il apparaît bientôt comme un acteur principal sur la scène politique italienne.Le problème ? Cela se passe au 21ème siècle (C/L)


**Coucou me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction d'un texte de firelordzuko que je vous avait promis pour octobre , donc avec beaucoup de retard mais bon on va dire que vu la longuette du texte que c'est un cadeau pour la nouvelle année !**

**Cette fanfiction a été corriger comme toutes les autres par Mlle Lucifer qui a fait un super travail comme d'habitude et surtout très rapide compte tenu de la taille de ce texte **

**A la fin de ce très long OS vous trouverait une note de l'auteur qui explique un peu la fin de l'histoire.**

**Paring: Lucrèzia/Césare, Caterina/Juan,Giulia/Rodrigo**

* * *

_Né dans le mauvais siècle_

Henry, roi non par usurpation, mais par la sainte ordination de Dieu, à Hildebrand, le pape qui n'est qu'un usurpateur, mais ... pas seulement N'avez-vous aucune crainte à porter la main sur les dirigeants de la sainte Église, l'oint du Seigneur ... vous les traitez comme un maître traite ses esclaves ignorants. Vous avez gagné la faveur de la populace en les écrasant.

- Henri IV, roi des Allemands, au pape Grégoire VII, 1076

Rodrigo Borgia étouffe un bâillement, ses yeux se posent sur le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine, puis sur sa montre. Dix heures et quart du matin.

Le décès du Saint-Père n'est une surprise pour personne. Depuis plusieurs années, il lutte contre la maladie alternant médicaments et périodes d'hospitalisation. Ainsi, la mort de Pie XIII cause peu d'agitation au sein de l'Église. Même ici, dans les murs sacrés de la Cité du Vatican, rien d'inhabituel ne perturbe la préparation du conclave. Bien sûr, il aime à penser que c'est dû à son talent d'organisateur. Le camerlengo a fait le gros du travail, mais son poste de vice-chancelier de l'Église amène lui aussi un large éventail de responsabilités, même pendant le_ sede vacante_. Suivant la tradition, il a démissionné de son poste après la mort du pape, mais il reste son Éminence le cardinal Rodrigo Borgia, archevêque de Valence, cardinal et évêque de Porto-Santa Rufina.

Ses titres inspirent le respect, mais ils lui paraissent tellement insignifiants alors qu'il écrit son nom sur le petit bout de papier posé devant lui, pour la centième fois lui semble-t-il. _Elego in Summum Pontificium Rodrigum Borjam __**... (Elego in Summum Pontificium est la formule habituelle écrite sur les bulletins de vote durant le conclave. Ça signifie «je choisis comme souverain Pontife...)**_ Il a perdu le compte du nombre de votes. Ils sont en conclave depuis cinq jours, le plus long depuis 1831. Avec quatre votes par jour ...

Avec 113 cardinaux-électeurs. 76 voix est la majorité requise. Au premier tour, il obtient 10 votes, pour la plupart achetés grâce à sa considérable fortune personnelle. Environ quarante votes vont respectivement au patriarche de Venise, et champion des conservateurs Sforza, et à l'archevêque de São Salvador de Bahia, le cardinal Vilela, défendu par les cardinaux les plus progressistes et ceux qui préfèrent un pape originaire d'Amérique du Sud ou d'Afrique. Borgia arrive en troisième position, les cardinaux restants ont voté pour plusieurs candidats mineurs. Durant la période qui a précédé le conclave, Rodrigo a fait semblant de ne pas se soucier de l'avis des bookmakers, mais en fait il consulte les côtes sur son téléphone, juste avant que les portes ne se verrouillent, la sienne est catastrophique 25 contre 1.

Il y a un dicton de la Curie qui dit, que celui qui entre en conclave pape le quitte cardinal.

Durant les tours suivants, sa part du nombre de votes augmente, tandis que celle de Sforza et Vilela chutent.

Au dernier scrutin il obtient 35 voix, Vilela 33, Sforza 29, Della Rovere 5, Orsini 2, Adombeye 2, Williams 2 et la dernière est pour Tzu. Aucun cardinal, bien sûr n'obtient la majorité requise et Rodrigo se lève de son siège avec un grognement quand le doyen de l'université annonce une pause jusqu'à l'après-midi. "C'est ridicule", chuchote Rodrigo à son voisin, juste assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. "En ces sombres jours, l'Église a besoin d'un pape, et vite."

La plupart des cardinaux ont abandonné il y a plusieurs jours déjà la lourde robe de chœur et sont revenus aux soutanes rouges ou noires. Rodrigo inclus, sa soutane noire est visiblement usée, et sa croix pectorale est en argent même pas en or. Ce matin il n'a presque pas été admis dans la chapelle Sixtine, à cause d'un garde suisse un peu pointilleux. _**(La robe de chœur des cardinaux est composée d'une soutane écarlate, avec ou sans bordure écarlate, d'un rochet de dentelle blanche et d'une mozetta écarlate (c'est une sorte de cape) par-dessus la soutane, avec une croix pectorale. Habituellement, la robe cardinalice est composée d'une soutane noire avec un col romain blanc et une croix pectorale en or avec des pierres précieuses mais ils peuvent également opter pour une soutane toute noire.)**_

Quand les cardinaux quittent la chapelle Sixtine, Rodrigo tombe sur le Cardinal Sforza, l'un des rares qui portent encore le costume de chœur complet "Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'ils vont nous tenir enfermés là-dedans ?", demande-t-il.

Ascanio Sforza le regarde avec méfiance ''Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça. C'est vous qui avez toutes les clefs en mains pour élire le pape vous n'avez qu'à choisir?''

"Pourquoi moi ? Au contraire ce rôle n'est pas plutôt le vôtre?''

''Alors, vous pensez que je ne peux pas gagner cette élection?"

Rodrigo soupire et le prend à part. ''Regardez la vérité en face. Votre nombre de voix ne fait que diminuer. Vous avez abattu toutes vos cartes, et vous êtes troisième, alors que j'ai dépassé Vilela." Ils entrent dans une alcôve à leur gauche par la fenêtre ils peuvent voir la foule qui se masse sur la Place Saint Pierre. "Nous ne pouvons pas les faire attendre plus longtemps. Ils ont besoin de l'Eglise, et l'Eglise a besoin d'un leader en ces temps troublés."

Sforza hoche la tête. "Mais pourquoi vous?"

''Je ne me propose pas de gaieté de cœur, mais ces derniers jours, j'ai communié avec Dieu, et j'ai parlé à beaucoup de nos frères cardinaux. Ils sont profondément divisés, et je crains qu'ils ne reflètent une division qui touche l 'Église entière. Et pourquoi, une telle division ? A cause de questions très secondaires ne trouvez-vous pas? Dans quelle langue devons-nous lire la messe ... comment allons-nous faire face au phénomène des prêtres pédophiles ... notre point de vue sur la sexualité ... "

"Aucune de ces questions n'est secondaire mon frère, dit Sforza. Elle touchent au cœur même de notre foi, et de notre morale."

"Mais elles n'ont pas la moindre importance pour les fidèles. Ils se sont égarés depuis longtemps. A Venise, quand vous confessez vos paroissiens ils vous parlent régulièrement de l'adultère, de l'homosexualité, de la contraception, etc. et pourtant ils croient être de bons catholiques. "

"C'est vrai, mais vous ne suggérez tout de même pas que nous cédions sur des questions aussi cruciales?"

Rodrigo agite la main. "Non, non, bien sûr que non. Mais chaque jour qui passe nos fidèles sont de plus en plus déçus par l'Eglise. Nous avons besoin d'un pape qui puisse galvaniser les foules, et, surtout, qui ait le soutien unanime de l'Eglise. "

''Et vous voulez être ce pape."

"Et rien d'autre. Pie XIII que Dieu ait son âme, était en bonne santé et vigoureux lorsque nous l'avons élu il y a huit ans. J'ai voté pour lui, en pensant qu'il serait capable d'occuper le poste assez longtemps pour laisser sa marque. Hélas la papauté, je le crains, la tué bien avant son heure. Ce n'est pas le sort que je souhaite. Mais il nous faut un pape, et franchement, ni Della Rovere, ni Orsini n'ont la moindre chance. Cela laisse Vilela, vous, et moi. Mais, Vilela est dangereusement progressiste, je suis d'accord avec vous. Il veut bien faire, mais il va détruire l'Eglise avec ses bonnes intentions. Vous aussi avez de bonnes idées, mais nos frères craignent que vous ne tourniez le dos aux modérés et aux réformateurs en particulier à ceux d'Amérique du Sud et d'Afrique ".

"Alors que, vous n'êtes ni réformateur, ni conservateur, remarque Sforza comprenant ses intentions. Vous pensez que vous pouvez unir les deux côtés?"

''Je pense que je peux, oui. Si vous m'aidez, bien sûr - je ne suis qu'un humble théologien, un père de famille, je n'ai pas votre talent pour l'administration, et cela me manque cruellement. ".

Le cardinal sourit. ''Je crois que nous avons un accord. Je vais parler à mes supporters pendant le déjeuner. Avec un peu de chance nous aurons un nouveau Saint-Père aujourd'hui."

Au cours du déjeuner, Rodrigo parle au cardinal Vilela, en espagnol pour qu'ils puissent avoir un certain degré d'intimité. ''Je ne veux pas dire du mal d'un confrère, dit-il entre deux bouchées de sardine (il peut à peine se retenir de regarder avec envie les autres cardinaux et leurs repas bien plus appétissants mais tel est le prix de l'humilité), mais je commence à craindre que le cardinal Sforza soit une grande menace pour la survie de l'Eglise et de la Réforme protestante ".

Vilela rit doucement. C'est un homme sympathique, très intelligent, mais avec très peu de moyens. Un théologien, homme de lettres, pas un homme du monde, comme Rodrigo. '' Pauvre Martin Luther, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ainsi?"

"Ça devient plus clair chaque jour qui passe. L'Eglise ne peut pas survivre si nous continuons à agir comme si nous étions en 1918. Le monde évolue, et l'Eglise doit suivre le mouvement. Si le cardinal Sforza est élu Pape ... Je crains que dans vingt ans, les seuls catholiques qui restent en Europe soit d'anciennes matrones italiennes qui votent encore Mussolini "(_**En fait les Italiens peuvent toujours voter Mussolini, sa petite-fille Alessandra Mussolini est à la tête d'un parti nationaliste conservateur mineur.)**_

Prudemment, Vilela hoche la tête. "Je suis d'accord, bien sûr. Pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de votre part ... pourquoi me parlez-vous de cela? Si vous voulez empêcher Sforza de gagner, il vous suffit de me donner vos voix."

"Impossible" déclare Rodrigo. "En effet, la plupart de mes soutiens sont modérés, les plus conservateurs d'entre eux rejoindront Sforza si j'annonce que je vous soutiens, de plus il est impossible de raisonner Della Rovere et Orsini ; Orsini ne votera jamais pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, et Della Rovere ne soutiendra jamais quelqu'un en qui il ne croit pas , et le seul en qui il croit et bien c'est lui-même . Maintenant, si vous vous alliez à moi ... "

"Ce n'est toujours pas assez pour gagner", achève Vilela. "Mais assez pour attirer les indécis."

''Je crois que nous nous comprenons, mon frère. Voulez-vous me passer l'eau, je vous prie ?"

XXXXXXX

Rodrigo trouve son fils aîné, en plein milieu d'un match de football dans les jardins du Vatican avec certains des plus jeunes cardinaux et un garde suisse. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais?", siffle-t-il en l'attirant à l'écart des poteaux de fortune. Un des cardinaux, Stavridis cardinal de l'Église catholique grecque-byzantine si Rodrigo se souvient bien, se plaint bruyamment. Si on prend en compte qu'il a environ 70 ans et qu'il est l'un des plus jeunes joueurs de l'équipe de Cesare, il est évident qu'ils ont grandement besoin de son fils dans leur équipe pour avoir la moindre chance de gagner.

"L'Italie contre le reste du monde" explique Cesare. "Nous menons trois à deux. Le garde suisse joue pour l'Italie, même si c'est un peu limite."

''Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ..."

''Bien sûr que si, père. Le prochain scrutin est cette après-midi, je doute qu'il puisse avoir le moindre changement décisif en si peu de temps ..."

''J'ai passé un accord avec les cardinaux Sforza et Vilela. Je veux que tu t'assures qu'ils ne se parlent pas, les accords sont quelque peu contradictoires. Et si tu repères certains de leurs partisans qui refusent de s'allier à moi, vois si tu peux les corrompre. Mais soit prudent. "

Cesare hoche la tête. "Je ne vais pas vous décevoir père." Il a à peine 26 ans, il est le deuxième plus jeune cardinal de l'histoire, ordonné prêtre il y a seulement deux ans et nommé cardinal par Pie XIII. Bien sûr, c'est l'idée de Rodrigo, une assurance pour les batailles à venir, mais sa forte protestation à la nomination de son neveu à ce si jeune âge a persuadé tout le monde qu'il n'y est aucunement mêlé. Bien sûr, les gens ont plaisanté sur les raisons qu'a eu Pie XIII de faire de ce beau jeune homme un cardinal-prêtre de la Congrégation pour l'éducation catholique, mais (comme Rodrigo lui a dit) il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, certains papes ont fait bien pire.

Cesare lui avait fait remarquer que le Moyen Age est fini depuis bien longtemps.

Xxxx

L'expression sur le visage des cardinaux lors du décompte des voix est indescriptible. Les cardinaux Sforza et Vilela comprennent enfin, se regardent, avant de dévisager le nouveau pontife, et de pâlir. Le doyen du Collège se tourne vers Rodrigo, " Acceptasne electionem de te canonice factam in Summum Pontificium? "

''Accepto . "

Vilela se lève d'un bond. ''Mais ... comment diable avez-vous obtenu 97 ... Attendez, ne me dites pas que vous avez conspiré ... "

" Mais qu'insinuez-vous mon frère?" l'interrompt froidement Sforza qui a parfaitement compris où est son intérêt. Le cardinal brésilien s'interrompt et retombe sur son siège. Rodrigo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il est entré en conclave cardinal, et en ressort pape. Il fait un léger signe de tête vers Cesare de l'autre côté de la chapelle, se lève et marche jusqu'à l'autel. ''J'accepte'', répète-t-il .

"Qu'est-ce qu'il insinue," dit soudain une voix rauque derrière lui, et il se tourne pour constater que Della Rovere s'est levé, ''c'est que le cardinal Borgia n'a pas gagné cette élection, il l'a acheté. "

Les cardinaux qui protestent le plus fort sont ceux qu'il a achetés. "C'est absurde!" ''Impossible'' ''Ses accusations sont ridicules !"

Giuliano, le doyen intervient: ''Vous semblez être très agités, que diriez-vous de vous retirer un instant ...?"

L'Italien se rassoit "Cardinal Borgia," reprit-il, " Dites-nous ce que vous comptez faire pour l'Eglise, durant votre pontificat?"

Ce qui attire l'attention du collège. Rodrigo prend son temps pour répondre. Il est évident que ce qu'il va dire va lui faire perdre le soutien de beaucoup de personnes. Et pourtant, le chemin est tout tracé. Il a attendu ce moment toute sa vie, il ne s'en détournera pas facilement. ''Les problèmes auxquels l'Eglise est confrontée aujourd'hui sont trop graves, trop complexes pour qu'un seul homme puisse les résoudre", dit-il en levant les yeux vers les magnifiques fresques peintes par Michel-Ange. ''J'ai l'intention de laisser le Saint-Esprit nous guider pour trouver les réponses mes frères, c'est pour cela que je vais appeler un concile dès la première année de mon pontificat !''_**.(Un Concile œcuménique est, théoriquement, une assemblée constituée de tous les évêques convoquée par le Pape. Les Eglises orthodoxes et protestantes ne reconnaissent que les sept premiers conciles, l'Eglise catholique en reconnaît 21, le dernier étant le Concile Vatican II qui eut lieu de 1962 à 1965. En théorie un concile œcuménique est infaillible car inspiré par le Saint-Esprit, en pratique les Papes du Moyen Age et de la Renaissance ont souvent convoqué des conciles qui se sont contredits. Ainsi, après le concile de Trent (terminé en 1563) il y eut une accalmie de 300 ans jusqu'au concile Vatican I (1870) et le premier sujet de débat de Vatican I fut l'infaillibilité papale. Fait intéressant, cela signifie que le pape est infaillible parce que le concile l'a décidé, et le concile est infaillible seulement parce que le pape l'a convoqué, ce qui est très ironique.)**_

Della Rovere fronce les sourcils en essayant de comprendre le raisonnement de Rodrigo. Bonne chance pense Rodrigo, car il n'a pas la moindre intention de tenir cette promesse. Un mensonge de plus ou de moins quelle importance.

Sforza sourit. "Eh bien, tout cela promet d'être intéressant ?"

xxxxxxxx

" Et maintenant, retrouvons notre correspondant Place Saint-Pierre. "

"Merci, Donald. Il est six heures et demie heure locale, et il y a vingt minutes nous avons vu de la fumée blanche au-dessus de la chapelle Sixtine. La foule est en délire, les carabiniers ont fermé la Via Della Conciliazione à la circulation, tout Rome attend de voir la tête de son nouvel évêque ... "

''Il y a du mouvement sur le balcon."

"En effet, le cardinal protodiacre, va annoncer le résultat du conclave ... il marche vers le micro ... écoutons ce qu'il dit ?"

" Annuntio vobis gaudium magnum: Habemus Papam ... Eminentissimum ac reverendissimum Dominum, Dominum Rodericum Sanctæ Romanae Ecclesiae Cardinalem Borgia , Qui sibi nomen imposuit Alexandrum ... _**"(Je vous annonce avec une grande joie: Nous avons un pape le plus éminent et le plus révérend des Seigneurs, Seigneur Roderic (Rodrigo) Cardinal de la Sainte Église Romaine Borgia, qui se nomme à présent Alexandre . C'est l'annonce traditionnelle faite après l'élection d'un nouveau pape depuis le balcon du palais apostolique.)**_

''Mesdames et messieurs, le pape Alexandre! Le nouveau pape se nomme Alexandre, IX.''

''Un choix étrange je trouve. Le connaissez-vous ?"

'' Rodrigo Borgia, c'est un espagnol archevêque de Valence, je crois, attendez un instant ... Si je ne me trompe pas c'était un magnat du pétrole et un milliardaire avant qu'il prenne l'habit. _**(L'histoire de Rodrigo est un peu inspirée de celle du nouvel archevêque de Canterbury, Justin Welby Sa Grâce, était gestionnaire d'une société pétrolière avant de devenir prêtre anglican relativement tard dans la vie.)**_

'' Il possède Borgia-Gandia Toroil et il est connu pour être père de famille ... " (Borjia-Gandia Toroil SA est une société pétrolière espagnole anciennement détenue par Rodrigo Borgia, maintenant c'est une société anonyme dirigée par son fils Juan qui en est le PDG. _**(Toroil est un mot-valise composé de Toro (qui en espagnol et en italien signifie «taureau») et de oil qui signifie pétrole en anglais. Lien vers le logo de l'entreprise : art/Born-in-the-Wrong-Century-374592952)**_

_**"Un père de famille? Pape?" **_

"Apparemment il a adopté les enfants de son défunt frère après sa mort dans un accident : le cardinal Cesare Borgia, qui se tient debout derrière lui, sur le balcon, Juan, qui a repris l'entreprise de son oncle, Lucrezia sa nièce, et Joffre son autre neveu. C'est un Pape orthodoxe, c'est surprenant certes, mais pas tout à fait sans précédent, après tout certains Papes de la Renaissance étaient mariés ... "

''Mais pas de précédent dans les temps modernes?"

''Pas que je sache. Patience il s'avance, il va parler ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

«Dieu que tu m'as manqué Cesare."

Il se dégage légèrement pour la forme avant de rendre son étreinte à sa sœur. "Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'ai cru que ce foutu conclave allait nous séparer pour toujours ...'' Il commence à couvrir sa nuque de baisers, elle bouge un peu la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à sa gorge.

"Oh, tu me connais, mon frère'', plaisante-t-elle, "comme si les gardes et les serrures pouvaient me garder éloigner de toi. Hé, attend au moins que l'on arrive à la maison ..."

"Tu penses vraiment que je peux attendre plus longtemps. Est qu'ils t'ont suivie ? Les journalistes je veux dire."

"Non pas vraiment '', répond Lucrezia, en le repoussant. "Joffre croit avoir vu une voiture bizarre en face de la maison, et une amie de classe m'a envoyé un texto il y a environ une heure pour me dire qu'elle a été approchée par un journaliste de The Sun -. Oh, arrête ça! " Elle frappe sa main qui s'est aventurée un peu trop loin. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait pour une fois pensé à tirer les rideaux et à remonter la vitre de la Rolls-Royce Phantom, qui les sépare du chauffeur payé par leur père.

Cesare, toujours dans sa soutane pourpre, fait la moue et elle malgré ses bonnes résolutions ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de lui prendre la main. ''Je me demande" dit Lucrezia ''Que va-t-il advenir de nous."

"Nous, mon amour?"

"Bien sûr. Tout le monde va vouloir en savoir plus sur nous, sur la famille du nouveau pape. Nous allons devoir être encore plus prudents pour éviter d'être découverts ..."

"J'en ai marre " la coupe âprement son frère. "J'en ai marre de mentir, j'en ai marre de faire semblant. On se fiche de ce que les gens pensent de nous. Nous sommes des Borgia. "

Lucrezia soupire. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des centaines de fois avant. " On en a déjà discuté, Cesare. Tu es cardinal, tu as fait vœu de célibat, oh, et nous sommes frère et sœur. Personne en Italie, personne en Europe, personne dans le monde ne peut comprendre. Nous ne pourrons jamais vivre notre vie et notre amour publiquement. "

''Je sais, je sais." Cesare caresse doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce. "Ça ne peut pas continuer, sis," dit-il calmement. ''Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous devons y mettre fin tant que nous le pouvons. C'est trop dangereux pour nous deux."

Lucrezia se penche et l'embrasse. "Tu ne pourrais pas y mettre fin, même si tu le voulais."

La Royce s'arrête. Ils se séparent et sortent rapidement de la voiture.

xxxxxxxxx

''Bonjour, Père. Mère."

"Bonjour, Cesare." lui répond Vanozza, ils prennent le petit déjeuner en famille dans les jardins du Vatican depuis plusieurs semaines - Rodrigo a suggéré que la famille se retire dans le palais apostolique d'été de Castel Gandolfo jusqu'à ce que la tempête médiatique dû à l'élection se calme, mais Lucrezia et Joffre commencent leurs études à La Sapienza début Septembre ce qui les en empêche_**. (La Sapienza (la connaissance) est une référence à l'Université "La Sapienza" de Rome, qui est l'une des meilleures universités d'Italie. C'est également l'alma mater (expression signifiant mère nourricière qui désigne couramment dans les pays anglo saxons l'université dont on est issu) de Cesare Borgia.)**_

Il n'y a rien à craindre bien sûr. Bien que situé en plein milieu de Rome, le bruit de la circulation pénètre à peine les murs épais du Vatican. Une table a été installée près d'une fontaine baroque à laquelle sont assis les parents de Cesare. Son père tout en blanc, lit L'Osservatore Romano . "Donne-moi la Repubblica, veux-tu ? '', demande le Pape, en lui indiquant une pile de journaux fraîchement imprimés. Cesare s'exécute, puis se verse un peu de café et prend une pâtisserie. _**(L'Osservatore Romano (L'Observatoir Romain) est un journal que possède le Saint-Siège. La Repubblica est un journal italien indépendant de centre-gauche)**_

Après avoir lu les gros titres, Rodrigo a un petit rire silencieux. "Mon Dieu. Sais-tu que ton frère dilapide l'argent de la société dans des bordels hongrois?"

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui."

"Moi non plus. Pourtant, cela doit cesser. Borgia-Gandia Toroil SA a une réputation à défendre, et en plus il y a la question de mon pontificat à gérer. Giuliano Della Rovere a fait un sermon plutôt inquiétant dans sa cathédrale de Gênes dimanche dernier. Il prépare quelque chose je le sens. "

"Certaines mesures peuvent être prises contre les prêtres gênants ..."

''Ne sois pas stupide. La Renaissance s'est achevée il y a plusieurs siècles. Ah, Lucrezia, ma chère! As-tu bien dormi?"

L'arrivée de sa sœur encore en pyjama, les cheveux en désordre amène un sourire sur ses lèvres. Sa main effleure délibérément la sienne alors qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui. "Très bien. J'ai eu une nuit plus qu'agréable. " Rodrigo se moque de son choix de mots, mais le frère et la sœur partagent un sourire entendu. ''Comment allez-vous ce matin, Saint-Père?"

"Bien, bien, je crois que je vais aller dans mon bureau j'ai une réunion avec le président italien aujourd'hui. Dieu sait où il a trouvé le temps entre le pays qui est en train de s'effondrer et seulement quelques semaines avant le référendum sur l'indépendance dans le Nord ... "

''Je suppose qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas rencontrer le pape," suggère Cesare. "Il essaye d'obtenir votre soutien.''

"Eh bien, Dieu merci, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Pour ma part, je suis heureux de gouverner un petit Etat qui me donne le temps de guider mon troupeau ».

Cesare hausse un sourcil. "Gouverner? Cela implique d'avoir du pouvoir."

Le Pape soupire. ''Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon fils le pouvoir que j'ai est bien supérieur à celui de ton frère, oui l'argent et le pétrole peuvent inciter les gens à faire ce que vous voulez, mais Dieu -... Dieu, et la foi, font que les gens croient en vous ! Il est du devoir du clergé d'inspirer l'humanité et de la guider ... "

"Mais à la fin l'argent triomphe toujours," interrompt la voix de Juan qui arrive, torse nu, une jeune fille légèrement vêtue qui n'a pas plus de seize ans à son bras.

"Surveille ton langage, jeune homme!" dit Vanozza à son fils avec indignation.

Il écoute à peine. ''Père, euh, Saint-Père, c'est, euh, Theresa ..."

"Sancia."

''Bien sûr, bien sûr ..."

"Juan Borgia!", Le pape se lève brusquement. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la bienséance?" Il fit signe à l'un des gardes suisses d'escorter la jeune fille à l'extérieur tandis que Juan s'assoit à la table et boit deux tasses de café. Une fois Sancia hors de vue, Rodrigo se rassoit. ''Notre situation est assez compliquée comme ça. Tu dois commencer à te comporter comme un adulte. Tu m'écoutes Juan?"

Juan marmonne dans son café.

"Cela inclut les voyages spéciaux avec les actionnaires", ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire. Il n'obtient aucune réponse. "Emmène plutôt ta sœur et ton frère en cours.»

"Joffre n'a pas cours le mercredi," rappelle Lucrezia.

"Quoi, il abandonne le cours de la Signora Farnèse?"

''Le professeur Farnèse enseigne la psychologie père, pas le droit. Je suis dans son cours, mais Joffre non. "

Le pape agite ses mains en l'air. "Comment diable sommes-nous censés nous rappeler de tous ces professeurs? Quand j'ai fait mon JCD à Bologne, j'ai eu un tuteur, un franciscain, le Père Raphaël, et c'est tout!_**" (JCD : Juris Canonici Doctor (docteur en droit canonique)")**_

''Je trouve ça plutôt difficile à croire ..."

"Je peux t'emmener," propose Cesare à sa sœur.

''Nous avons un chauffeur," dit Lucrezia. "Je peux y aller par moi-même." Il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher sa déception et sa sœur se met à rire et l'embrasse sur la joue.

"Que dirais-tu d'inviter le professeur Farnèse à dîner un de ces jours ?" Suggère Rodrigo entre deux bouchées de pâte. ''Dit-lui que j'ai un vif intérêt pour la psychologie et que je voudrais financer des recherches." Vanozza lui lance un regard acéré elle ne semble pas très emballée.

"Je ne peux pas inviter mon professeur au Palais apostolique, père. C'est gênant."

''Tu es une Borgia, chérie. Tu n'as à rougir de rien."

Lucrezia soupire. "Peut-être. Mais être à l'université c'est ... étrange, depuis votre élection. Tout le monde se comporte différemment. Mes amis hésitent à me parler, et tout le monde me regarde et parle derrière mon dos ..."

"J'imagine que faire la couverture de tous les magazines n'aide pas."

" Juan! "

"Pas ce genre de magazine, je le jure!" dit son frère en esquivant une orange, qu'elle lui jette et le pape se met à rire bruyamment.

"Tu es célèbre maintenant, sis'', dit Cesare, en passant un bras autour de sa taille. "Il va falloir t'habituer. Tu n'as rien à envier à Lady Diana.''

Ils furent interrompus par le secrétaire personnel du pape, un prêtre alsacien nommé Johann Burchard, qui est suivi par deux gardes suisses portant de grands paniers pleins de lettres et d'e-mail. "Le courrier Votre Sainteté.''

Les yeux de Rodrigo s'élargissent d'incrédulité. ''Tout ça ? N'êtes-vous pas censés répondre à la majorité du courrier ?"

''J'en ai bien peur, j'ai été incapable de répondre à plusieurs lettres. J'espérais que Votre Sainteté pourrait prendre un moment pour les passer en revue avant votre audience avec le président à midi."

''Mais je ...'' Le Pape soupire. "Très bien. Cesare, Vanozza, ma chère, soyers gentils aidez-moi." Il prend la lettre qui se trouve au sommet de la première corbeille. " Le London Times, Est-ce que ce sont toutes des demandes des journaux? "

"Ainsi que des radios des invitations à des conférences et plusieurs demandes de renseignements de différentes agences de presse."

"Hmm. Voyez-vous ...ils ont été incapables de trouver des renseignements sur le défunt frère de Votre Sainteté, le père de vos enfants adoptifs. " Cesare tousse, il n'existe même pas. "Son nom était Teodoro Llançol y de Borgia. Nous l'appelions Theo '', dit son père après un moment. Cesare comprend que sa prochaine tâche consistera à convaincre l'ex-mari de sa mère de changer de nom et de disparaître sans laisser de trace. ''Il était deux ans plus jeune que moi, il est mort dans un accident de voiture quand les enfants étaient petits, Cesare avait sept ans, et Vanozza était enceinte de Joffre. Horrible, vraiment.».

Burchard prend quelques notes, puis hoche la tête. Vanozza ouvre la lettre suivante et pâlit brusquement hésite, et inspire fortement. "Est-ce vrai?"

"Cesare, Lucrezia'', dit finalement leur mère, "Est-ce vrai qu'il vous arrive de dormir ensemble?"

Juan se met à rire comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis des années, mais son frère et sa sœur ne prennent même pas le temps de réfléchir à leur réponse. "Bien sûr que non" disent-ils en même temps et Cesare rajoute avec indignation. "Pas depuis notre enfance."

Le pape hoche la tête. "Ne sois pas stupide, ma chérie" dit-il à Vanozza. "Les tabloïds aiment le scandale, quitte à publier des tissus de mensonges. Heureusement, il y a des lois et des avocats pour se défendre contre ces calomnies. Une telle accusation sans le moindre fondement ne vaut même pas la peine que l'on réponde."

"Mais quand même " insiste Lucrezia. "Je ne veux pas que de telles rumeurs circulent."

''C'est bon Crezia, père, nous ne pouvons pas tolérer cela."

"D'accord, d'accord. Oho, celle-ci vient de notre frère grec, il prend une profonde respiration avant de lire la lettre, ''Sa Sainteté l'archevêque de Constantinople Nouvelle Rome et Patriarche œcuménique. Je me demande ce qu'il veut, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques semaines à ma messe d'intronisation ". Rodrigo lit l'incipit, puis pousse un juron peut approprié pour un pape.

"Qu'y a-t-il père?"

"Il semble supposer que nous envisageons de tenir un concile cette année et demande que des représentants orthodoxes soient invités en tant qu'observateurs...'' Il fit une pause, puis grogne:... ''Cette lettre porte la marque de Della Rovere, il complote contre moi, c'est clair, annoncer un concile après le conclave a été une erreur les cardinaux vont me harceler à ce sujet mais à quoi bon faire un concile...? "

"Il n'y a rien à craindre'', assure Cesare à son père. "Le seul qui peut appeler un concile général de l'Église, c'est le Pape''.

Lucrezia fronce les sourcils. "Le Grand Schisme d'Occident s'est terminé par un Concile n'est pas ? Qui l'avait convoqué celui-là?"

Rodrigo pâlit. ''Ta sœur a raison, Cesare. Le concile de Constance de 1414 à 1418 a été appelé par l'antipape Jean XXIII et confirmé par Grégoire XII.''

"Et, avant cela," souligne Burchard ''le concile de Pise, en 1409, n'a pas été appelé, mais a était organisé pour tenter de mettre fin au schisme et de destituer deux papes pour en instaurer un troisième."

"Selon Vatican I et la Pastor Æternus , je suis infaillible . Mais un concile œcuménique peut être dangereux, en effet, les quatre premiers conciles on était inspiré par le Saint-Esprit et sont dogmatiquement infaillibles. "

"En résumé" conclu Vanozza, "Della Rovere veut te destituer en appelant un concile. Je lui souhaite bonne chance on est plus en 1409."

Rodrigo soupire et hoche la tête. "Je suppose que tu as raison. Au final, je suis toujours le Vicaire du Christ, notre Seigneur, et théoriquement Della Rovere ne peut rien faire contre ça.''

''Par quoi allons-nous continuer?" Cesare ouvre une autre lettre. "Par ce que l'on appelle le mouvement de Santa Forza ... Mouvement de puissance sacrée. Quoique ce soit censé signifier. Apparemment, ça s'abrège S. Forza. "

"Sans rapport avec notre Ascanio, je l'espère."

"Il faudra lui demander. Oh...ce n'est rien d'important. Un parti dissident qui veut restaurer l'ancienne gloire des Etats pontificaux. Sans importance. _**(Il ne semble pas y avoir de parti qui milite pour la restauration des États pontificaux, mais voici le lien vers le logo imaginer par l'auteur : art/Born-in-the-Wrong-Century-374592952)**_

Quand il pose l'enveloppe, une photographie tombe. Elle représente une femme avec un tailleur qui souligne ses courbes, un visage anguleux, et des cheveux châtains. Selon une note griffonnée au dos de la photo, son nom est Caterina Riario présidente du parti S Forza _**.( Riario est le nom de famille du mari de Caterina Sforza , historiquement, elle est Caterina Sforza-Riario).**_

«Hé», dit Juan, en regardant par-dessus son épaule, avec un large sourire : ''Je pense que nous devrions prendre ces gens au sérieux. J'ai du temps libre aujourd'hui, je vais voir si je peux rencontrer l'un d'eux." Le pape se contente de rire et hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

Xxxxxxxx

Le cardinal Della Rovere relève sa soutane pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans et enjambe le seuil de l'église, enfin si on peut appeler ça une église. Celle du Père Jeronimo Savonarole n'est pas faite de pierres. Le moine fait ses sermons sur une place publique qui pourrait bien avoir été un terrain de football au centre de la plus grande favela de Rio, un autel érigé en plein milieu, les offices se tiennent à ciel ouvert. Della Rovere trouve cela problématique, car cela signifie que le tabernacle et son contenu sacré ne sont protégés que par un simple cadenas. Mais son guide, lui a assuré que personne dans le bidonville non pardon personne dans tout Rio, n'oserait poser un doigt sur la bible que Savonarole a béni.

On est en plein milieu de la messe. La place est pleine a craquer et beaucoup d'autres personnes se tiennent derrière les fenêtres des cabanes et des maisons adjacentes. Beaucoup prient, bruyamment. Avec l'aide de son guide, un frère jésuite de la région, le Cardinal se fraye un chemin vers l'autel pour entendre le sermon du moine.

" Ne croyez pas que je sois venu apporter la paix sur terre; Je ne suis pas venu apporter la paix mais apporter une épée ! Ainsi parle le Seigneur, notre Sauveur, le temps est venu de le suivre, frères et sœurs, de vendre votre manteau d'acheter une épée et de l'élever contre vos oppresseurs. Beaucoup d'entre vous viennent à moi chaque semaine pour se plaindre de leur sort : vous n'avez rien et vous n'aurez jamais rien. Vous vivez dans le lieu le plus abject qui soit, dans le dénuement le plus total et vous vous demandez pour quel péché le Seigneur vous punit: mais le Dieu d'Israël, ne vous punit pas! C'est vous-même qui vous punissez. Car Dieu est votre meilleure aide, mais il aime être aidé. Soyez sérieux dans vos prières, mais ne négligez pas les moyens humains. Vous devez vous aider de toutes les manières possibles et le Seigneur sera avec vous ! Vous voulez être libre, alors aimez Dieu, aimez votre prochain, aimez- vous les uns les autres, et vous gagnerez la vraie liberté ! Soyez l'épée du Seigneur, rapide et sûre, sur la Terre! "(_**Le**__** sermon de Savonarole est un mélange de citations bibliques (oui, Jésus a effectivement dit qu'il était venu apporter la paix, et que celui qui n'a pas d'épée doit vendre son manteau et en acheter une mais ce n'était pas au sens littéralement) et de citations du vrai Savonarole. Fondamentalement, il prêche la théologie de la libération, qui est essentiellement un mélange de catholicisme d'économie néo-marxistes)**_

Le sermon continu comme ça pendant près d'une demi-heure, souvent interrompu par les Amen de la foule. Ensuite, Savonarole et plusieurs autres prêtres célèbrent l'eucharistie. Enfin, la masse se disperse, quelques personnes se pressent encore autour du moine pour recevoir sa bénédiction. Après un certain temps, le cardinal Della Rovere se trouve face à face avec le prédicateur. ''Si vous le voulez bien, je voudrais vous dire un mot en privé, mon frère."

"Et vous êtes?"

"Mon nom est Giuliano Della Rovere. Je suis cardinal et archevêque de Gênes."

Savonarole ne cherche même pas à cacher son dégoût, quand il l'examine avec ses yeux injectés de sang. '' Ma congrégation n'a rien à cacher, mon frère."

Ce n'est pas un bon début, s'adresser à lui en l'appelant «frère» n'est pas une insulte, mais "Eminence" ou "Père" aurait été plus respectueux. ''Je préférerais vous parler en privé ... "

"Ici et maintenant c'est parfait."

Le cardinal hésite, puis passe au latin afin de préserver une certaine intimité. "Vous êtes au courant de la rumeur concernant le Pape Borgia et sa famille?"

Savonarole s'avère peu coopératif et répond en portugais, une langue que le cardinal ne maîtrise pas particulièrement "Quelle rumeur? Elles sont plutôt nombreuses."

"Celle qui dit que Rodrigo Borgia est enfant unique et donc le père naturel de ses enfants adoptifs. Qu'il vit en violant ouvertement ses vœux de célibat. Que ses enfants se livrent régulièrement à l'inceste. Qu'il a acheté son élection, ce que je peux personnellement confirmer. ces rumeurs là ».

Le frère se moque. "Beaucoup de rumeurs, pas de preuves. Avez-vous des preuves?"

''Dieu me l'a prouvé."

Le cardinal se rappelle mentalement de faire étiqueter le frère Savonarole, hérétique borderline et fou dangereux une fois qu'il sera au Saint-Siège.

''Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, cardinal ..."

"A la fin du conclave, le cardinal Borgia a fait le vœu solennel sur l'autel de la chapelle Sixtine d'appeler un concile œcuménique dès la première année de son pontificat. Cette année est presque terminée, et il n'y a pas eu d'annonce du Vatican. Je suis sûr que vous serez d'accord, frère Savonarole, le concile est indispensable pour définir un nouveau chemin à l'Église au 21e siècle et également pour enquêter sur l'élection et la vie de l'usurpateur du trône de Saint-Pierre. S'il le faut, j'organiserais ce conseil moi-même au nom du collège des évêques. Il est grand temps que les évêques s'opposent à Rome. "

"Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Je ne suis pas évêque, juste un simple prêtre."

''Vous pouvez être sûr mon frère, que le Seigneur vous a destiné à de plus grands honneurs. Je voudrais que vous prêchiez le concile parmi vos disciples, et que vous leur parliez des crimes du pape Borgia. En retour, je suis certain que le concile aura beaucoup plus de considération que les précédents papes pour vos opinions ... "

"Et vous seriez le prochain pape bien sûr ?"

Della Rovere hésite, quelque chose dans les yeux injectés de sang du prédicateur le fait se sentir très mal à l'aise. ''Si le choix de mes frères cardinaux devait tomber sur moi, je serais honoré d'accepter."

Savonarole le dévisage. ''C'est Dieu seul qui choisit mon frère. Ne l'oubliez pas. Et c'est Dieu qui a voulu que Borgia devienne Pape. Vous verrez que la papauté ne sera bientôt plus une place enviable. J'ai eu une vision il y a quelque temps, cardinal, et sa signification est en train de devenir de plus en plus clair pour moi. "

"Qu'avez-vous vu?" Cet homme est dangereux pour l'Eglise, Rovère décide qu'il faudra le modérer, peut-être pourra- t-il lui interdire de prêcher publiquement. Bientôt, une fois que ses sermons ne lui seront plus utiles.

"J'ai vu une balle tirée sur un prêtre en train de célébrer la messe. J'ai vu des rivières de sang qui coule dans les rues de Rome. J'ai vu des armées étrangères marcher sur l'Italie. Et tout ça provoqué par un cardinal qui a tenté de passer outre la décision de Dieu. Est-ce de vous qu'il s'agit cardinal Giuliano Della Rovère? "

Xxxxxxxxx

Peu après son arrivée à Rome, Cesare emprunte la Maserati GranTurismo de son père pour faire une surprise à sa sœur en allant la chercher après ses cours du matin. Il ignore les objections de l'officier de la Garde suisse en service et part seul et sans armes. Il ne cherche même pas à passer inaperçu, il s'appuie contre la voiture en face du département de psychologie de l'Université La Sapienza: son visage est connu de tout le monde maintenant, en plus il porte la soutane noire et la croix pectorale des cardinaux et la Maserati a une plaque d'immatriculation du Vatican. Peut-être que les étudiants sont intimidés par lui, car ils l'évitent largement.

Cesare regarde l'entrée du bâtiment. Il est arrivé de Nice il y a une heure et a à peine eu le temps de déposer sa valise dans son appartement du Palais apostolique de sorte qu'il ne sait pas exactement quand les cours de sa sœur prennent fin. Après avoir attendu près de la voiture pendant 15 minutes, il décide de renoncer à la surprise et sort son téléphone pour appeler Lucrezia quand il voit un nouveau message de Charlotte et pousse un juron. Tu te souviens du dîner sur la plage ? Chi a fait des photos et veut les publier. Foutus paparazzis_**. (Chi est un tabloïd italien, connu pour avoir publié des photos topless de SAR la duchesse de Cambridge.)**_

Eh bien, une nouvelle boîte de Pandore est ouverte. Il a été imprudent avec Charlotte, il pensait que Lucrezia serait la seule à qui il devrait cacher son bref flirt, il n'a pas du tout pensé que le danger vienne d'une direction totalement différente. Il sait que Chi est un magazine à scandales milanais qui aime publier des photos incriminantes de célébrités, de préférence en petite tenue, rien ne pourra les empêcher de publier les photos. Néanmoins, il tente d'appeler le bureau de Juan pour prendre contact avec certains des avocats de l'entreprise, quand il voit sa magnifique sœur sortir de l'immeuble.

Vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier vert elle est suivie à une certaine distance par deux gardes du corps, et est en train de parler avec animation à un jeune homme bronzé, aux cheveux noirs .Cesare se tend, il a l'impression qu'on lui vole ce qui lui appartient - mais il se force à se détendre. Il devrait être heureux que sa sœur ait trouvé un ami.

Quand Lucrezia voit son frère, elle pousse un cri étranglé et se jette dans ses bras, en le faisan presque tomber par terre. "Cesare!"

Il la serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse. "Tu m'as manqué, sis".

"Tu m'as manqué aussi. " Après un moment, ils se séparent. "Ah ... Cesare, je te présente Paolo. Paolo, mon frère adoré Cesare Borgia."

Paolo semble plus qu'intimidé, il réussit à pâlir et à rougir en même temps alors qu'il tend une main tremblante. ''Euh, ... heureux de vous rencontrer votre Éminence."

Cesare agite brièvement la main. ''De même''.

"Paolo et moi avons plusieurs cours en commun'', explique Lucrezia. "Nous travaillons ensemble sur un exposé. Et, nous avons prévu de déjeuner ensemble ...'' Elle jette un regard interrogateur à Paolo.

"Je crains que ça doive attendre'', intervint rapidement Cesare. ''Il n'y a que deux sièges dans la voiture." À sa grande surprise, sa sœur lui lance un regard noir. Il l'ignore, ouvre la portière côté passager et lui tend la main. "Eh bien, ce fut agréable de vous rencontrer. Tu viens mon amour?"

Lucrezia hésite, puis serre brièvement son ami dans ses bras et monte dans la voiture. Cesare renvoie ses gardes du corps. Il prend la place du conducteur et fait démarrer le moteur, il n'arrive pas à cacher sa joie. "C'est très impoli de ta part ", dit Lucrezia après un moment.

"Tu dois me punir, alors."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu le traites comme ça?"

Cesare furieux appuie sur l'accélérateur. Heureusement, à ce moment la Viale del Muro Torto est relativement vide; la vitesse lui permet d'oublier un peu le sourire idiot du garçon. "Il ne t'aime pas, sis," dit-il sombrement. "Pas comme moi.''

''Comment peux-tu le savoir? Ralenti un peu, tu vas provoquer un accident."

''Parce que personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer comme je t'aime. Jamais."

''Tu ne m'a pas emmené avec toi en France''.

Il soupire ''Je travaillais, mon amour. Tu le sais. D'ailleurs si je t'avais emmené ça aurait été un régal pour la presse à scandale''.

"C'est pour ça que tu me trompes avec Charlotte d'Albret?"

Cesare perd presque le contrôle de la voiture. Il n'y a aucune colère dans la voix de Lucrezia, mais pas d'amour non plus. Juste de l'amertume. "Comment ... comment es-tu au courant ...?"

Sa sœur roule des yeux. ''Si tu veux me cacher des choses, je te conseille de changer de mot de passe de temps en temps. Ça a toujours été Héloïse d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ce qui est mignon, mais pas très efficace. _**"(Le mot de passe de Cesare, Héloïse, est une référence aux lettres d'Héloïse et Abélard. Vous trouverez plus d'explication sur Wikipédia)**_

Ils traversent le Tibre et entrent dans la Via Ottaviani. Cesare prend sa main, mais elle la retire ''Je suis désolé ... vraiment désolé. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une brève aventure, tu dois me croire."

"Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ?"

Cesare tente de rouler correctement tout en l'embrassant, ''Je t'aime, sis," insiste-t-il. ''Je te jure tu es ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour moi." Quand il approche de la Via della Conciliazione, le boulevard reliant Saint-Pierre au château Saint-Ange, Cesare remarque un nombre de piétons plus important que d'habitude_**. (La Via della Conciliazione n'est pas une rue, mais une cicatrice sur le visage de Rome. C'est un large boulevard qui va du château Saint Ange à la place Saint-Pierre, construit par le gouvernement de Mussolini pour célébrer le traité de Latran. Avant, on empruntait des ruelles étroites et sombres avant d'arriver en plein dans la lumière de la place Saint Pierre)**_

Beaucoup d'entre eux portent des bannières. Il ne leur prête aucune attention ; il a des préoccupations bien plus importantes. Comme avoir la certitude absolue que sa sœur l'aime, il lui a clairement fait du mal en la trompant. Il ne peut pas supporter l'idée de lui déplaire. ''Tu m'as tellement manqué'', murmure Cesare.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi. Honnêtement ... Paolo me faisait penser à toi, en quelque sorte. C'est tout ce que je voyais en lui:... Toi''. Lorsque Cesare s'arrête au feu, elle pose sa main sur la sienne. "Tout est pardonné, mais n'oublie pas ceci, mon amour. Tu es à moi, et à moi seule, et je suis à toi, et seulement à toi."

Quand ils s'engagent dans la Conciliazione, ils sont coincés. Des milliers de personnes marchent dans la rue, en portant des drapeaux, et des bannières. Beaucoup ont recouvert leurs visages avec des foulards et des bandanas, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que les policiers utilisent des gaz lacrymogènes - d'ailleurs que fait la police? Cesare ne voit pas un seul gendarme. Étrange, ils ne s'éloignent pas de la place Saint-Pierre, non ils marchent droit vers elle en scandant des slogans " Tricolore: verde, bianco, rosso », mais aussi ''Ce n'est pas une crise, c'est le système! " et "Le peuple veut faire tomber le régime!"

Cesare klaxonne, mais il n'arrive pas à se frayer un chemin à travers la masse des manifestants. Il essaye de faire marche arrière pour prendre la Via Sant'Anna pour aller vers la caserne des gardes suisses, mais cela s'avère également impossible. Avec un profond soupir, il arrête le moteur de la Maserati et lâche le volant. "Eh bien, désolé. Mais il semble que nous allons devoir attendre ... Lucrezia!" Il jure bruyamment, avant de sortir de la voiture, et de la verrouiller et de se lancer à la poursuite de sa sœur, qui apparemment a l'intention de combattre à sa manière la manifestation. ''Attends, sis!" Il la rattrape et passe son bras autour d'elle. "Reste près de moi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

''Tu penses que la manifestation va dégénérer ?"

''Verde, bianco , rosso ! Verde, bianco, rosso ! _**"(Tricolore, verde, bianco, bianco se traduit "tricolore: vert, blanc, rouge," c'est une référence au drapeau italien)**_

Cesare ne fait pas attention aux chants et aux slogans il entraîne sa sœur plus bas sur le boulevard. En passant devant une banque, il voit que les fenêtres ont été brisées et l'intérieur est en flamme. Quelqu'un le heurte le faisan trébucher, le frère et la sœur se retrouvent tout à coup entourés par au moins une dizaine de manifestants, pour la plupart plus jeune qu'eux, maigres et mal habillés. Des étudiants universitaires, dans leurs yeux brillent la colère, le désespoir, et la trahison. ''Votre bénédiction, Eminence ...'', demande l'un d'eux, Cesare fait rapidement le signe de croix.

''Où est l'Église?", demande un autre en montrant du doigt sa croix pectorale incrustée d'or, et de pierres précieuses. Avant de lui cracher dessus manquant de peu son visage. "Comment osez-vous ...!" Lucrezia l'éloigne avant qu'il ne puisse se jeter sur l'étudiant.

Une femme portant un drapeau lui crie quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas, mais Il doute que ce soit amical. Et soudain, la foule autour d'eux est dispersée par des hommes aux visages masqués par des foulards, des cagoules ou des masques, habillés en noir. Quelqu'un jette une bouteille enflammée dans la vitrine dernière eux - Cesare remarque qu'ils s'éloignent de plus en plus du Vatican, emportés par la foule . Lucrezia crie et serre la main de son frère encore plus fort. Ils sont en mauvaise posture, lui en soutane de cardinal et elle dans son chemisier vert au beau milieu de ces hommes vêtus de noir qui les prennent pour cible. ''Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, parmi les indignés, les démunis, ce à qui on a tout pris ! Les bâtards du pape!''. Quelqu'un réussit à lui arracher sa croix pectorale mais il ne prend pas la peine de lui courir après.

Pris de panique, il entraîneentraine Lucrezia, vers une route secondaire - seulement pour trouver des gens qui hurlent, et jettent des briques .Quelque part au milieu de la fumée, il peut voir des policiers en tenue anti-émeute frapper les émeutiers avec leurs matraques, et l'un d'eux jette une grenade de gaz lacrymogène. Cesare met sa manche sur le visage de sa sœur, ferme les yeux et marche à l'aveuglette avant de heurter quelqu'un, et de trébucher, Lucrezia l'aide à se relever. ''Regarde, Cesare!"

Il ouvre les yeux, et comprend qu'ils ont fui avec succès le gaz lacrymogène, mais maintenant, ils sont de retour dans la Via della Conciliazione. Tout Rome semble être pris de panique. Il voit une jeune femme trébucher et quand il la revoit une seconde plus tard, elle est couchée à plat ventre sur le trottoir et semble ne plus respirer. Puis il voit ce qui cause la terreur de Lucrezia, les manifestants ont été bloqués à l'ouest par des carabiniers à cheval en formation serrée. Ceux qui ne fuient pas seront piétinés.

"Cour mon frère!"

La foule change de direction, les gens fuient Saint-Pierre. "Ils vont être pris au piège!" cri Lucrezia. "La piazza est une impasse!" Ils pourraient fuir vers le Palais apostolique, mais les gardes les empêcheront de passer. Il y aura un vrai bain de sang dans les rues de Rome ...

"Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant!"crie-t-il en tenant toujours sa main pendant qu'ils courent. Cesare jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, les cavaliers chargent en faisant un bruit tonitruant.

Et puis, l'asphalte sous leurs pieds se change en pavés quand ils entrent dans le Vatican. Lucrezia glisse et crie son nom alors qu'elle lâche sa main "Lucrezia!". Les carabiniers ne sont plus qu'à une centaine de mètres ... il tourne les talons et court vers elle pour la relever. ''Es-tu blessée?'' Crie-t-il pour couvrir le bruit.

Elle secoue la tête. Les carabiniers chargent au galop, et entrent dans la place Saint-Pierre, de longues épées à la main... La basilique est tout prêt, mais ils n'auront jamais le temps de l'atteindre. Cesare regarde sa sœur, et, dans un dernier souffle cri: ''Je t'aime Sis"

Quelqu'un en face crie quelque chose en allemand " Hellebarden vorwärts ! " Le frère et la sœur essayent d'éviter les lames des Hallebardier quand une main gantée se referme autour du bras gauche Cesare. "Cardinal Borgia! Hellebardier, bringen Sie sie dans Sicherheit! "

Le bruit n'est plus le même et il comprend pourquoi : Soixante hommes en uniforme forment une ligne devant l'entrée de la place. La Garde suisse ... la police anti-émeute se retrouve face aux gardes suisses qui ont leurs hallebardes étincelantes pointées dans leur direction. Ceux qui ont réussi à arrêter leurs chevaux avant l'impact ne savent pas comment réagir face à l'intervention du pape, ceux qui n'ont pas eu cette chance sont projetés au sol par leurs chevaux qui rebroussent chemin face aux lames suisses.

Mais les détails n'ont pas vraiment d'importance. ''Nous sommes vivants ...'', souffle Lucrezia. Il l'attire dans une profonde étreinte et l'embrasse goulûment, les spectateurs seront damnés. Il boit son souffle chaud, danse avec sa petite langue, goûte le moment. Ecstasy, élevé sur l'adrénaline. C'est absolument parfait, comme s'ils avaient toujours été destinés à vivre cet instant. Ils sont nés pour ce moment, ce moment représente tout ce qu'ils sont : un seul cœur, un seul corps une âme éternelle. Mais chaque moment même céleste doit se terminer, et après ce qui semble être des heures, ils se séparent, à bout de souffle. " Dieu nous aime, sis ..."

Le garde suisse les conduit vers la basilique. Au sommet de l'escalier devant la porte tout en blanc se tient, le Saint-Père, il leur donne sa bénédiction et les embrasse comme s'ils étaient des pèlerins. Ceux qui lançaient des pierres et des bombes incendiaires il y a quelques minutes à peine sont maintenant tranquillement assis sur le sol de marbre. Rodrigo conduit ses enfants à l'intérieur de la basilique. Cesare tient toujours la main de sa sœur dans le dos de leur père. Au milieu de la nef, le pape s'agenouille et fait le signe de croix devant le tabernacle, et Cesare, en pensant à Mahler, récite: " !. Höchste Herrscherin der Welt / Lasse mich im blauen, / Ausgespannten Himmelszelt / Dein Geheimnis schauen / Billige , était des Mannes Brust / Ernst und zart beweget / Und mit heiliger Liebeslust / Dir entgegenträget. " Lucrezia lui serre la main.(_** Cesare se réfère à la huitième Symphonie de Gustav Mahler, dite «Symphonie des Mille». Voilà le lien vers un enregistrement de Leonard Bernstein : / / / NSYEOLwVfU8 . Le peu qu'il cite est tiré de la deuxième partie de la symphonie qui est extrait de la scène finale de Faust de Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe, lignes 11997-1200 Voici la traduction: "Grande Lady du monde / laisse-moi dans le bleu / plongée dans le paradis / voir ton mystère / voir ce qui est dans le sein / de la tombe de l'homme et de ses tendres mouvements / et avec une sainte joie et amour / aller à votre rencontrer. ».**_

"En effet", déclare faiblement le pape. Cesare réalise soudain à quel point son père est vieux et fragile. "Mais pour l'instant, nous avons des obligations plus urgentes. Les événements d'aujourd'hui auront des conséquences pour nous tous. Je vais convoquer l'ambassadeur d'Italie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus? Je crains que nous soyons une fois de plus prisonniers du Vatican. "

''Jamais, Saint-Père," répond-il en lâchant la main de Lucrezia pour soutenir le pape. Debout devant l'autel papal, tous trois se retournent pour faire face à la porte, grande ouverte. Au loin on voit toujours de la fumée, le long de la Conciliazione et sur la place l'affrontement entre les carabiniers et la garde Suisse s'est arrêté avec l'arrivée de plusieurs chaînes de télévision.

Saint-Pierre impose le respect à tous ceux qui s'aventurent à l'intérieur de ses murs. Même s'il doit y avoir au moins quelques centaines de personnes à l'intérieur de la basilique, il règne un silence parfait... "Regardez-les, mon père,'' murmure Cesare. "Vous avez sauvé des vies aujourd'hui. Peu importe ce que disent vos détracteurs '' vous êtes autant un Vicaire du Christ que vos prédécesseurs."

Le pape acquiesce vaguement. "Les émeutes ne sont pas encore terminées. Ils auront besoin de lits de camp ... De nourriture, d'eau ... D'une assistance médicale. L'auberge de Sainte-Marthe pourrait abriter quelques centaines au moins. Une partie des musées du Vatican ... Le reste devra rester dans la basilique. "

''Ne t'inquiète pas, père," assure Lucrezia. "Nous allons tout organiser. Le Cardinal Sforza et la Garde suisse aideront. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant."

"Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il faut faire... Cesare, mon fils ... Veux-tu célébrer la messe avec moi ?"

''Quoi, maintenant?"

"Oui. Ici, près de la tombe Saint Pierre. Rendons grâce à Dieu.''

Cesare regarde sa sœur, qui sourit et hoche la tête. ''Fais-le pour lui," articule-t-elle, ''et pour le peuple." Alors, il répond: "Bien sûr père."

Le pape rejoint l'autel et, commence à réciter: " In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritu Sancti, Amen ... "

Habituellement Cesare ne célèbre pas la messe plus d'une ou deux fois par mois, une infraction grave pour un cardinal, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait. En fait, en théorie il n'est même pas autorisé à la célébrer en raison de ses violations constantes à ses vœux de célibat et à d'autres commandements. Il n'a jamais tenté de cacher son indifférence pour toutes les choses religieuses. Un autre prêtre qui se trouve dans la basilique se hâte de se joindre à eux au moment où ils commencent, la liturgie_**.(ensemble des rites, prières et cérémonies dédiés à un dieu)**_

Il n'y a pas de procession, pas de chant, ils ne portent même pas les bons vêtements. Comme les clés de la sacristie sont introuvables son père, récite de mémoire, la transsubstantiation avec ce qui semblait être un panini et une bouteille de vin rouge pas cher d'origine inconnue.

Ensuite, Rodrigo Borgia se tourne vers les réfugiés. ''Je vous invite tous à rester en sécurité entre ces murs jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez retourner chez vous " dit-il d'une voix forte. Quelque part dans la basilique, un homme commence à sangloter de façon incontrôlable. "Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à le demander, rendons tous grâce à Dieu de nous avoir protégé aujourd'hui :... C'est certain, il nous invite à remplir Saint-Pierre avec ses fidèles, et à rétablir la paix en ville. Aujourd'hui, nous assistons à une crise dans la société. Bien que l'humanité dans son ensemble n'a jamais été aussi riche, jamais été aussi puissante, elle piétine les plus faibles. Pourtant, alors que les âmes méfiantes ne voient rien d'autre que l'obscurité, nous préférons réaffirmer notre confiance en notre Sauveur le Seigneur Jésus-Christ, qui n'a pas quitté le monde. Nous devons apprendre à discerner les signes qu'il nous envoie pour nous guider dans les ténèbres. Par conséquent, il est urgent de renouveler la gloire de l'Eglise ! Par conséquent, nous pensons que le moment est venu pour la sainte Eglise romaine de convoquer un nouveau concile œcuménique, et nous appelons par la présente tous nos évêques, métropolites, patriarches, cardinaux et les plus éminents de nos théologiens à se rendre au Vatican, pour que le Saint-Esprit descende sur nous et guide notre jugement. Frères, sœurs, priez pour nous pour Rome et pour l'Eglise. Amen _**".(**__**Le discours de Rodrigo est partiellement inspiré de la constitution apostolique Humanae Salutis (1961), promulgué par Jean XXIII, par laquelle le Concile Vatican II a été convoqué. Dans l'original, le Pape parle longuement de la technologie moderne,en gros les armes nucléaires et les contraceptifs.)**_

Enfin, le Pape déclare, " Ite Missa est, "et Cesare répond tranquillement : ''Gratias Deo''.

Quand le frère et la sœur trouvent finalement le temps d'aller dormir, il est presque trois heures du matin. Épuisés, ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Lucrezia. ''Je suis heureuse d'être en vie", dit-elle en l'embrassant, déjà à moitié endormie. "Cesare promets-moi, que nous ne serons plus jamais séparés.»

''Je te le promets. Celui qui tentera de nous séparer mourra de ma main."

Xxxxxxx

Plusieurs semaines passent. Le gouvernement italien est en crise, les ministres de la défense et de l'intérieur ont été renvoyés et plusieurs carabiniers ont été jugés pour faute grave. Peut-être inspiré par les émeutes romaines, le nord du pays a voté massivement pour l'indépendance, et est devenu la République de la Padanie, et a été intégré avec succès à l'Union européenne.( _**La Padanie englobe tout le nord de l'Italie. En raison de la crise économique en Italie, le pourcentage de personne favorable à l'indépendance est assez élevé en ce moment. Aucun pays de l'Union européenne n'a eu à faire face à une scission, mais il y a actuellement un débat en cours en Ecosse sur un référendum pour 2014, Le gouvernement écossais pense que l'Ecosse devrait être reconnue automatiquement membre de l'Union européenne, mais la Grande-Bretagne et la commission européenne eux veulent qu'ils présentent une nouvelle demande.)**_

A Rome il y a des émeutes tous les deux jours pour protester contre l'austérité, si bien que les frères et la sœur Borgia ne sont pas autorisés à quitter les murs du Vatican sans une escorte. Ils se plient volontiers à cet ordre, les émeutes sont de plus en plus violentes et sont en train de dégénérer en batailles entre la police, les carabiniers, les unités de l'armée et les insurgés. Presque chaque semaine, le nombre de morts augmente, et les réfugiés sont de plus en plus nombreux ils occupent à présent l'intérieur de la basilique saint-pierre, une bonne partie des musées du Vatican, la maison d'hôtes Sainte-Marthe et la salle d'audience papale. Les fonds sont fournis par l'Église, et les réfugiés sont pris en charge par les membres des divers ordres résidant à Rome comme les Chevaliers de l'ordre de Saint Jean de Jérusalem et l'ordre du Saint-Sépulcre_**.**__** (**__**L'Ordre de Saint Jean de Jérusalem et l'Ordre du Saint-Sépulcre sont des ordres saints de chevalerie qui avant partaient en croisade. aujourd'hui ils résident à Rome, et consacrent leur temps à des œuvres caritatives. L'Ordre de Saint Jean est unique puisqu'il a été une puissance souveraine et indépendante (il gouvernait les îles de Crète, Rhodes, et Malte jusqu'à la conquête de Malte par Napoléon en 1798).)**_

Le Vatican est un îlot de tranquillité dans une mer agitée. Comme Cesare l'a prédit, les actions du pape durant " La Journée de la colère" lui a apporté prestige et admiration au sein du peuple romain, les messes papales sont suivies par des milliers de personnes bien que Cesare soupçonne que la plupart d'entre elles se soucie peu de la foi chrétienne. Plus important encore, il a mis la main sur les photos de lui et Charlotte que Chi voulait publier. Dieu doit vraiment l'aimer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Signora Riario," salut le pape en lui baisant la main. "Juan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous."

''Je vous crois sans mal, votre Sainteté''.

Le pape rit de bon cœur et conduit son hôte dans le jardin anglais. ".Permettez-moi de vous présenter le reste de ma petite famille Mon neveu, Cesare ...''. - "Votre Eminence." - ''Le petit ange que vous voyez ici est ma chère nièce, Lucrezia ...'' - ''Madame''. - "... Et je crois que vous connaissez déjà Juan ? Cesare, où est Joffre ? je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. "

"Il passe ses vacances avec quelques amis à Squillace, je crois."

''Où sur la terre peut bien se trouver Squillace? Il va falloir qu'il me montre sur Google Maps quand il reviendra. S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. Je crois que vous connaissez aussi le docteur Giulia Farnèse?"

Caterina Riario hoche la tête pour saluer le professeur. ''Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ."

''Venez, asseyez-vous. J'ai pris la liberté de faire préparer un menu constitué uniquement de spécialités romaines. Ça me semblait approprié. Vous êtes végétarienne, je crois ? ."

La politicienne est assise à la droite du pape et à la gauche de Juan. Giulia Farnèse est assise en face du patriarche à l'extrémité de la table, à côté de Lucrezia, qui est assise à côté de Cesare. Rodrigo fait venir les antipasti et verse lui-même le vin à madame Riario. " Il provient des vignes que je possède près de Valence," commente-t-il.

''Je vois que tu t'es toi-même défroqué''plaisante Juan en pensant probablement être drôle. "Est-ce un costume, la soutane ne te plaît plus?"

Cesare a remplacé sa soutane par un costume deux pièces gris clair venant sans doute possible de Savile Row, une chemise bleu clair et une cravate bleu marine dans lesquelles il se sent infiniment plus à l'aise "Peut-être que nous devrions échanger les rôles pourquoi ne pas essayer la soutanes , mon frère bien-aimé. " Son frère porte un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate en soie rouge vif.( _**Je pourrais continuer longtemps sur le costume de Cesare et pourquoi il est infiniment mieux habillé que Juan. J'adore les costumes ! Savile Row est une rue à Londres ou l'on trouve beaucoup de tailleurs de renom. Bien que la différence entre les tailleurs anglais eT italiens est en train de disparaître, les costumes de Savile Row sont généralement considérés comme plus traditionnels notamment au niveau de la coupe)**_

Sa sœur ne tarde pas à voler à son secours. "Eh bien, moi je pense que Cesare est beaucoup mieux dans un costume que dans une soutane."

''Tu pourrais au moins porter une épingle de cravate en forme de croix ...'', grommelle le pape avec une légère gêne.''

"Je tiens à féliciter votre Sainteté '', dit Caterina pour changer de sujet. "Votre pontificat aurait pu commencer de manière désastreuse mais vous avez su gérer la crise.''

Rodrigo marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible.

"Plus important encore, S. Forza se renforce chaque jour qui passe. Depuis les récentes émeutes, le gouvernement italien est considéré comme le méchant -. L'intervention de votre Sainteté a fait de lui le sauveur de Rome, très ingénieux.''

''Ingénieux, Présidente?" Intervint la Dottora Farnèse en levant un sourcil.

"En effet, Dottora. Déployer la Garde suisse pour défense la foule était une excellente initiative. Vous conviendrez, Dottora Farnèse, que les gens aiment ce qui les protège contre ce qu'ils craignent?"

''Eh bien, n'est-ce pas le rôle de la papauté de protéger son troupeau?'', Répond Rodrigo, quelque peu irrité.

Caterina lui fait un sourire patient. "Bien sûr, votre Sainteté. Dans tous les cas, selon plusieurs études indépendantes, la majorité des habitants de la région du Latium seraient pour rejoindre les états pontificaux. Nous ne pouvons pas rater cette opportunité. En fait, nous sommes déjà en train d'organiser le référendum qui aura lieu dans deux mois _**". ( Lazio, ou Latium, une région d'Italie, composée des trois provinces, qui autrefois formaient les États pontificaux jusqu'en 1870)**_

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas ..."

Cesare interrompt son père avant qu'il ne puisse émettre d'autres objections. ''C'est nécessaire votre Sainteté, la popularité des Borgia baissent de jour en jour, les attaques contre Lucrezia risquent de recommencer. Juan a l'entreprise pour se protéger mais Lucrezia et Joffre n'ont rien pour les protéger de leur nom c'est à vous de leur ournir et si cette protection comprend l'ensemble des ressources du Latium, elle sera bien plus efficace.''

Qui sait, peut-être que la robe de cardinal lui sera utile après la mort de son père, et lui permettra d'atteindre le pouvoir ? Il y a même une petite chance qu'il réussisse à prendre le contrôle des nouveaux états pontificaux, sans avoir à accéder à la papauté. Et qu'est-ce que cela signifierait ? Le pouvoir absolu, pouvoir faire ce qui lui plaît et même revendiquer ouvertement Lucrezia comme sa femme ... Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose chez Caterina Riario qui ne lui inspire pas confiance, et un regard vers sa sœur lui indique qu'elle pense la même chose.

''Et ... et si le gouvernement de l'Italie refuse d'autoriser le référendum?"

"Rassurez-vous votre Eminence, ils ne pourront pas l'empêcher. Pas plus tard qu'hier, le Premier ministre Trastámare a délocalisé la plupart de son gouvernement à Naples''_**.(**__**Trastamare est le nom de la dynastie qui régna sur Aragon, Castille et Léon, Navarre et Naples jusqu'à ce que les Habsbourg prennent le dessus. Le Premier ministre Trastámare est Alphonse de Naples.)**_

"Le Premier ministre Trastámare a déployé plusieurs divisions de l'armée en ville pour sévir contre les émeutiers. Il ne me semble pas prêt à céder aussi facilement."

"Même s'il n'y a pas de référendum, l'Italie ne pourra pas survivre après avoir perdu le nord. Le gouvernement finira par tomber et un nouveau Premier ministre devra être élu, tôt ou tard. Nous pouvons utiliser cela à notre avantage. "

"Et comment comptez-vous précipiter la chute du Premier ministre ?"

"Oh, il y a bien des façons, cardinal Borgia, pour s'assurer qu'une personne ne s'oppose plus jamais à vous.''

"En tout cas," dit Juan "une fois lancé on pourra facilement transformer l'insurrection en rébellion, puis en révolution. Tout est déjà prêts même si nous ne serons pas en mesure de combattre les Italiens bien longtemps ,l'armement lourd est difficile à obtenir même sur le marché noir ... "

"Vous avez utilisé les fonds de la société ! ", interrompt le pape. Lucrezia s'excuse en lançant à Cesare un regard significatif, qu'il interprète comme une invitation à la suivre, et se dirige vers le palais.

"Juste au cas où'', insiste Caterina "Ne vous inquiétez pas seule une faible partie de notre arsenal a été acquis avec les fonds de la société, la majeure partie a été payée par plusieurs de nos principaux membres, et, si je puis me permettre, ma famille a elle-même investi quelques milliards d'euros ".

"Quels membres de votre famille ...?"

''Je vous assure que rien ne les relie au Vatican. Béni soit les banquiers suisses, sinon le gouvernement nous aurait déjà saigné à blanc avec ses impôts. "

''Excusez-moi, madame," demande Giulia Farnèse, "Juste pour m'assurer que je vous ai bien compris. Vous proposez d'assassiner le Premier ministre et ensuite de déclencher une guerre?"

"En gros, oui. Bien sûr, c'est un dernier recours. Je dois féliciter votre Sainteté, en passant, l'idée d'appeler un concile est excellente. Bien sûr l'approbation de l'Eglise n'est pas nécessaire, c'est une affaire entre l'Italie et le saint-siège, mais la tenue d'un Concile qui coïncide est un puissant symbole ".

Son père se masse les tempes. "Je vois," dit-il lentement. "C'est risqué, et pas très chrétien, mais en dernier recours pourquoi pas ?"

Professeur Farnèse en fait presque tomber son verre de vin. "Vous ne pouvez pas envisager cela sérieusement votre, Sainteté ..."

"Non, non, bien sûr que non, mon amour. J'essaye juste de euh, d'évaluer toutes les possibilités."

''Parlons du concile" dit Cesare après un silence gênant : ''Vous allez bientôt avoir à promulguer une convocation officielle et établir le programme. Cependant, vous devez vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas seulement Évêque de Rome. Vous êtes également le Pape, et vous êtes responsable de plus d'1,2 milliards de fidèles. Votre popularité à Rome n'a jamais été aussi élevée, mais il y a de moins en moins de fidèles dans le reste du monde. Votre ... patriotisme est très bien, mais en dehors de l'Italie, les critiques règnent en maîtres. Je pense que le Cardinal Della Rovere et le Père Savonarole y sont pour quelque chose. "

"Déclarez les hérétiques'', propose Juan. ''Et excommuniez les''.

''Ça ne ferait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu ..."

"Cesare a raison''dit le pape. ''Nous ne devons pas négliger le reste du monde en faveur de Rome. Il semble, je le crains, que chaque action qui me fera aimer un peu plus du peuple de Rome conduira le reste du monde dans les bras de mes ennemis, et vice -versa. "

Caterina sourit et pose ses couverts en argent sur son assiette vide. ''Le concile apaisera tout cela. Nous devons juste nous assurer que Della Rovère n'ait aucune chance de s'écarter de l'ordre du jour."

''Est-ce vraiment la chose à faire madame Riario? ", demande brusquement Giulia Farnèse, qui reçoit aussitôt un regard de reproche de la part de Juan et de son amant.

Cesare l'approuve cependant. "Vous devez autoriser le concile à enquêter sur votre élection et votre vie dans une certaine mesure, Saint-Père, il n'y a pas moyen d'y échapper. Nous devrons prendre le contrôle de la discussion, bien sûr. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais nous y arriverons. "

"Si vous me permettrez de vous raconter une anecdote, cardinal", demande Caterina, ''Mon défunt père, Galeazzo Maria Riario, était propriétaire d'une villa dans la Romagne, près de Forli, et donnait souvent des fêtes somptueuses. Une fois, il a invité une douzaine de joueurs d'échecs mondialement connus pour un tournoi par élimination. Un match peut durer jusqu'à une semaine. Le prix pour le gagnant était d'un trillion de lires, soit environ un demi-milliard d'euros, je crois. Étant un amateur lui-même, mon père a analysé les parties et a constaté qu'à chaque fois le gagnant été celui qui attaquait dès l'ouverture ".

"Qu'est-ce que les perdants ont reçu ?"

''Rien'', répond Caterina, en souriant : ''Mais ils ont tous perdu un doigt."

Le pape frissonne. Cesare pose son verre. "Eh bien, pour ma part, j'espère garder mes doigts, je vous remercie. Que proposez-vous, alors?"

"Pour commencer, votre Sainteté devrait reconnaître ses enfants. Et pas seulement comme ses nièces et neveux plus personne n'y croit."

Cesare recrache presque son vin. "Seigneur!", S'exclame le pape. ''Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous parlez ... ."

"Vous êtes le pape père, "Rappelle fortement Cesare.

"Certains Papes ont eu des enfants.''

"A la Renaissance peut être. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais la Renaissance est terminée. ''

Caterina hausse les épaules. "La foule apprécie l'honnêteté et l'audace. Tout le monde est au courant, donc vous devez reconnaître vos enfants sinon vous apparaîtrez comme obstiné et malhonnête."

Rodrigo Borgia pousse un profond soupir et se masse les tempes. Les domestiques débarrassent la table. ''Où est Lucrezia?" murmure-t-il. ''Elle va manquer son prochain cours."

Cesare saute sur l'occasion. "Elle a dit qu'elle se sentait mal" dit-il en se levant de sa chaise. ''Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Excusez-moi, Signora, Saint-Père." Il traverse les jardins en direction du Palais apostolique.

Il trouve sa sœur assise sur un banc près du Palais du Gouvernement, un parterre de fleurs représentant les armoiries du pape à ses pieds. Quand il s'approche d'elle, Cesare se baisse pour cueillir l'une des roses rouges qui forment le taureau Borgia, puis lui offre. Avec un léger sourire, Lucrezia la prend et inhale son parfum. "Ai-je raté quelque chose?"

" Elle veut que père nous reconnaisse comme ses enfants.»

"Peut-il le faire, Canoniquement, je veux dire?"

Cesare hésite et s'assoit à côté d'elle. ''C'est ... compliqué. Le célibat est une discipline, pas une doctrine mais il peut quand même être révoqué par l'Église ... soit si on invoque l'infaillibilité papale, ou par un concile œcuménique. Je sais que les prêtres anglicans mariés font exception lorsqu'ils rejoignent Rome, mais c'est à peu près tout. Et puis ... père a quitté la vie civile et a été ordonné prêtre à 33 ans, en 1987, quand je venais de naître. Le reste d'entre nous sont née après qu'il ait prononcé ses vœux. La sanction habituelle pour un prêtre qui viol le vœu de célibat est la suspension du droit de prêtrise ... mais il est le pape ... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment le concile va démêler tout ça "

''L'infaillible du Pape, n'est-ce pas?"

''Je sais que l'infaillibilité pontificale n'a était remise en cause que 7 fois dans l'histoire de l'Eglise, la dernière fois en 1950. Et à chaque fois ça concernait la doctrine. Mais oui, il risque la destitution. "

Lucrezia hoche la tête, en tordant la rose dans ses mains. "Que penses-tu d'elle?"

"Qui, Caterina?"

"Bien sûr."

''Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Elle n'est pas là pour le pape, ou pour Rome, mais pour elle-même. "

"Si elle peut assassiner le Premier ministre, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle laisserait père en vie."

"Mais sa position dans les états pontificaux restaurés dépendra uniquement de lui."

Sa sœur se tourne vers lui et lui prend les mains. "Ne vois-tu pas? Ce qu'elle veut, c'est une nation, ou au moins un paradis fiscal et elle a besoin du Vatican pour cela. J'imagine qu'elle va utiliser père pour gagner l'indépendance, puis organiser son assassinat pour s'unir avec le peuple de Rome contre Naples qu'elle va accuser du crime... et ainsi supprimer le pape, ou alors elle se débrouillera pour que père finisse par penser que L'Eglise ne peut prospérer aujourd'hui sans un véritable pays à gouverner. Et donc ? Les États pontificaux devront élire de nouveaux dirigeants. Et qui mieux que l'allié de confiance, peut-être même la belle-fille du pape? "

Cesare l'embrasse. ''Petite futée''.

Sa sœur s'éloigne. ''Tu te moques de moi, mon frère."

''Jamais. Mais imagine, Rome, notre famille ... et nous mon amour. Libre de nous aimer. Tu as raison, mais pourquoi Caterina prendrait obligatoirement le dessus? Quand notre père mourra, que ce soit demain ou dans vingt ans, nous serons là. " Très vite, il lui vole un autre baiser. '' Aut C æ sar, aut nihil. _**" ( Aut Caesar, aut nihil est l'ancienne devise des Borgia . Elle signifie «Ou César ou rien» (César en référence aux empereurs romains) c'est un jeu de mots avec le prénom Cesare)**_

"César ou rien'', traduit Lucrezia, à califourchon sur lui. "Mes Justinianus douces ..."

''Ma Théodora _**..."(**__**Justinien**__** le Grand et sa femme Théodora étaient Empereur et Impératrice de Rome et Byzance de 527-565. Ils sont connus pour avoir régnés ensemble. Justinien est souvent appelé le dernier des Romains, car il est le dernier empereur dont la langue maternelle soit le latin, et dont les campagnes ont permis de récupérer l'Italie, une partie de l'Afrique du Nord, et une partie de l'Espagne. Il a aussi et peut-être plus important encore (puisque l'empire fut peu de temps après réduit considérablement à nouveau) réformé et codifié l'intégralité du droit romain.)**_

Elle prend son visage dans ses mains et presse ses lèvres sur les siennes. ''Vive Cesare, Imperator Augustus ..."

Après un long moment, il rompt le baiser, à bout de souffle. "Avec toi à mes côtés: Lucrezia, Imperatrix Augusta."(_**Imperator Augustus (la forme féminine étant Imperatrix Augusta) faisait partie du titre donné aux empereurs romains. Les romains ne donnaient pas de titres comme nous le faisons, à la place ils donnaient des noms, qui étaient héréditaires dans une certaine mesure, c'est un système plutôt complexe, mais en général, Imperator (celui qui détient l'imperium, c'est-à-dire le commandement militaire est traduit avec le mot empereur dans la plupart des contextes. Augustus (le Vénérable, l'Auguste) est un nom décerné par le Sénat à Octavien le premier empereur romain, plus communément appelé Auguste, et plus tard utilisé par la plupart des empereurs romains jusqu'en 1806 (quand François II de Rome dernier roi des Romains, devient François Ier d'Autriche)**_

Sa sœur rougit un peu. ''Il ... il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire." Un peu confus, il lui sourit, en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui cache son visage. Lucrezia s'assoit sur ses genoux et prend une profonde inspiration. "Cesare ... Je crois que je suis enceinte."

Il lui faut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire. Il connaît les mots que prononcent les lèvres enfantines de sa sœur, mais il n'en comprend pas le sens. Il a peut-être mal compris, peut-être être que Giulia Farnèse porte l'enfant du Pape? Pourtant, les yeux de Lucrezia trahissent son angoisse. C'est Paolo, ce garçon doit mourir, pense-t-il, d'abord et il songe déjà à la manière dont il va le tuer pour avoir souillé sa Lucrezia; il va souffrir durant des semaines et il se délectera de chacun de ses cris. Il doit l'avoir violée, elle ne l'aurait jamais trahi... mais si c'était le cas il l'aurait su ?

Et soudain il comprend. C'est lui le père. C'est la seule explication... "Comment ... comment est-ce possible?'' demande-t-il doucement, toujours perplexe. "Et quand?"

" Pas longtemps je suppose ... la nuit après les émeutes. J'ai oublié de prendre la pilule, j'ai deux semaines de retard, et le test est positif. Alors ... oui, je suis enceinte. " Elle fronce les sourcils. ''Arrête de sourire comme un idiot, c'est grave. Au cas où tu l'ais oublié, tu es cardinal de la Sainte Église Romaine, tu ne dois pas avoir d'enfants ... oh, et nous sommes frère et sœur, on n'est pas censé avoir d'enfants ensemble. J'ai fait quelques recherches, et il aura peut-être de graves handicaps. "

"Il sera quand même notre enfant. Notre Césarion."

Lucrezia hausse un sourcil. "Tu veux que je le garde?"

"Ton corps. Ta décision."

Elle se lève du banc. "Nous serons des parents horribles." Puis, elle lui sourit et lui prend la main. ''On a plus qu'à faire de notre mieux.''

Bras dessus bras dessous, ils se dirigent lentement vers le pavillon. A cause de l'habitude de la famille papale de manger à l'extérieur dès que le temps le permet, le personnel de cuisine s'est installé dans le monastère Mater Ecclesiae quand ils passent devant pour se rendre au jardin anglais, le sous-chef est occupé à donner les dernières instructions aux huit serveurs en smoking noir. "Le plat végétarien est pour Riario, servait le en premier. Ce sont des raviolis fourrés avec du fromage du poivre avec de la sauce tomate."

''Laquelle est l'assiette végétarienne? Elles se ressemblent toutes" demande l'un des serveurs. Cesare fronce les sourcils il ne savait pas que le personnel du Vatican était autorisé à porter la barbe, en particulier une aussi hirsute. Puis il se rend compte qu'il ne l'a jamais vu auparavant.

"A Riario vous servirez un Sauvignon blanc de Touraine 2001. Pas besoin de décantation.'' _**(Le Sauvignon blanc est un vin qui se boit généralement très jeune. Le vin blanc n'est généralement pas décanté)**_

''Ettore, tu prends une bouteille, euh, c'est quoi ton nom?"

"Michelotto Corella."

''Bien sûr, bien sûr. Aide Ettore à servir le vin. Maintenant, allez-y, les gars."

Les serveurs se mettent en marche à un rythme soutenu et distancent bientôt le frère et la sœur. Cesare marche lentement, il n'est pas pressé de retourner auprès de sa famille, et surtout auprès de Caterina.

''Elle ne se soucie pas du Pape, de son parti, ou de Rome ", dit Lucrezia. ''Elle va nous trahir dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion, nous survivons que parce que nous avons de l'utilité pour elle. Et pourtant, père va lui donner ce qu'elle veut : augmenter sa propre puissance ..."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Dante?" demande sèchement Cesare. ''Il y a moins d'un an, le pape a rejeté l'idée de la restauration des États pontificaux, sous quelque forme que ce soit en citant Inferno XIX .''

En face d'eux, le dernier des serveurs trébuche sur un pavé inégal et renverse un peu de vin "Merde ... allez-y, je serai de retour dans une minute."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de La Pergola. N'ont-ils pas trois étoiles au Michelin? _**"(La Pergola est un célèbre restaurant romain (trois étoiles au Michelin))**_

"Les accidents ça arrive ..."

''Pas ici." Les autres serveurs continuent vers le Jardin anglais, tandis que le malheureux nouveau se hâte de retourner vers la loge du jardinier ... Avant de se cacher derrière un arbre. Cesare et Lucrezia s'arrêtent pour le regarder, il semble tout à fait inconscient de leur présence. L'homme fouille l'intérieur de sa veste de smoking et en sort apparemment quelque chose de très petit. Cesare lâche la main de sa sœur et lentement s'approche de lui par derrière. Quand il n'est qu'à environ un mètre et demi de lui, il se rend compte que l'homme tente d'ouvrir une petite capsule blanche.

"Que faites-vous?", demande Cesare fortement.

Il ne voit pas le coup venir. Sans lâcher la pilule ou la bouteille de Sauvignon, l'homme tourne sur lui-même et frappe Cesare au visage. Pendant un moment, il voit des étoiles et il commence à reculer mais le cri inquiet de sa sœur le ramène à la réalité juste à temps pour qu'il esquive le second coup qui arrive. Mais il n'est pas tout à fait assez rapide, et son adversaire l'attrape par sa cravate. Il l'attire jusqu'à lui et frappe sa tête contre la sienne. Cesare lutte pour se libérer de l'étreinte de l'homme, en lui donnant un coup de genou mais il le manque, et il sent sa cravate se serrer un peu plus autour de son cou ...

Quand soudain, la prise se desserre et son adversaire pousse un cri surpris. Lucrezia l'a attaqué par derrière, puis frère et sœur attaquent l'agresseur ensemble. Cesare le plaque au sol. Il abandonne toute résistance, et regarde de ses yeux sombres Cesare sortir un pistolet semi-automatique de sa veste de smoking. Bien qu'il ne sache rien au sujet des armes, il reconnaît l'arme emblématique de James Bond, avant de la jeter plusieurs mètres en arrière. ''C'est quoi cette pilule?'' demande-t-il, en immobilisant la main du serveur, qui contenait encore la capsule blanche _**(Michelotto utilise un Walther PPK. C'est un pistolet petit et facile à cacher (PPK signifie Polizei pistole Kurz, ou Police Pistol Short) il a été conçu pour les agents en mission d'infiltration ou les policiers en civil.)**_

"Faites attention, Monsieur le Cardinal, '' l'avertit l'homme. ''Vous pourriez accidentellement l'écraser, et nous mourrons tous les deux. Elle contient deux milligrammes de poudre de ricine. Mortel lorsqu'elle est inhalée ou ingérée_**.".(La ricine est un poison naturel mortel. Ses principaux avantages sont qu'il lui faut au moins deux jours pour agir elle peut être mélangée avec de l'eau ou du vin, n'a presque pas de goût et entraîne une mort plutôt macabre)**_

Lucrezia a le souffle coupé. "Père ...!"

Ignorant son avertissement, Cesare lutte pour arracher la pilule de la main de l'homme et il l'approche de sa bouche. "Qui vous envoie? Dites-moi, ou, je vous la fais avaler. Est-ce Caterina Riario?"

L'homme fronce les sourcils. ''Non, votre Eminence. En fait, Caterina Riario est ma cible. Je ne connais pas les gens qui mon engagé, mais j'imagine qu'ils sont liés à l'AISI. L' Agenzia Informazioni e Sicurezza Inter . " _**(Même si c'est une comparaison grossière on peut dire que l' AISI est l'équivalent italien du FBI)**_

"Le gouvernement italien."

"Oui, votre Eminence. Mon travail consiste à tuer la Signora Riario aujourd'hui, entre les murs du Vatican, et de m'assurer que le pape soit accusé du meurtre.»

"Vous n'avez pas l'air très doué."

Un sourire apparaît sous la barbe rousse de l'homme. "Je suis le meilleur "

"Vous avez échoué," souligne Lucrezia. ''Et vous n'êtes pas très discret."

''L'échec n'est pas une de mes options, madame. Et mes ordres étaient, d'être découverts... mais seulement après avoir fini le travail, je vous l'accorde. Si on m'avait donné carte blanche, Riario serait déjà morte et tout serait déjà régler ".

Cesare ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. ''Et comment auriez-vous fait?"

"Les possibilités sont infinies, votre Eminence. Le plus simple aurait été de lui tirer dessus mais il y a bien plus discret ... Une fois, j'ai tué un homme par injection de seringue était cachée dans la pointe d'un parapluie, je l'ai piqué à la jambe. Il n'a rien remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à vomir du sang. Oh, une chose que j'ai toujours voulu essayer c'est le polonium-210. Ils l'ont utilisé sur Litvinenko il y a quelques années, mais le travail a été bâclé, les symptômes sont pratiquement les mêmes que ceux d'une grippe intestinale en plus, on peut le transporter dans une fiole d'eau un détecteur de métal n'y verra que du feu. Le seul problème, c'est que c'est extrêmement cher, et aucun de mes clients n'est prêt à payer autant ... _**"(Le parapluie empoisonné a été utilisé en 1978 sur le dissident bulgare Georgi Markov. L'utilisation de polonium-210 introduit dans la nourriture est devenue célèbre grâce à l'assassinat d'Alexandre Litvinenko en 2011.)**_

"Clients? Aux pluriels?", note sa sœur. ''Alors, vous n'êtes pas du AISI?"

''Je travaille pour qui me paie, Madame, en fait, j'ai été recruté et formé par la CIA une fois ma formation terminée j'ai travaillé pour tout le monde -.. La Chine, l'Iran, la France, la Russie, la Grande-Bretagne, la CIA à nouveau; mais surtout pour des clients privés. Ils sont riches, ils sont puissants, ils veulent que quelqu'un meurt, ils me paient, quelqu'un meure, et leurs mains restent propres .Les seuls pour qui je ne travaille pas ce sont les extrémistes musulmans. "

Cesare rit. "Pourquoi, pour des raisons morales?"

''Non, votre Eminence. Ils ne payent pas bien et insistent pour faire tout eux-mêmes."

"Alors, tu es un tueur professionnel," résume Lucrezia.

''Je fais aussi des fêtes d'anniversaire pour des enfants," corrige l'assassin. ''Ça c'est plus un passe-temps. Je fais le clown. Non, vraiment, je suis très bien avec les enfants."

Sa sœur lève un sourcil, puis lâche le bras de l'homme, pour prendre son pistolet, et le pointe sur lui.

Les yeux de sa cible s'élargissent, à peine. "Je ne suis pas ici pour vous," réaffirme- t-il "ni pour votre famille. Laissez-moi faire mon travail et oubliez-moi."

"Personne ne mourra entre ces murs. Pas aujourd'hui."

''Je crains que ce soit impossible, Madame. Vous allez devoir me tuer."

Cesare attrape le tueur par le revers de sa veste de smoking et le souleva de terre. ''Combien vous payent-ils ? Peu importe, je vous paye le double."

"Impossible, votre Eminence."

''Le triple, alors."

" Impossible. J'ai une réputation à maintenir. Je ne peux pas prendre l'argent sans faire le boulot. "Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Cesare. "C'est pourquoi j'ai une proposition à vous faire."

Xxxxxxx

Cesare pose la Repubblica sur le bureau du pape. "Devinez qui est mort!" dit-il gaiement.

Sans un mot, le pape continu d'arpenter la pièce la Bible ouverte à la moitié du Lévitique, Cesare devine que ce n'est manifestement pas son livre préféré_**.(Précisément Rodrigo étudie Lévitique 18 , c'est dans cette partie sont décrites les unions sexuelles illicites)**_

Rodrigo ne daigne même pas lui répondre, préférant terminer sa lecture. Puis, enfin, il s'assoit derrière le grand bureau au centre de la pièce. "Je ne sais pas, mon fils. Mais tu vas me le dire." Sa voix semble un peu plus brusque et tendue que d'habitude.

"Le Premier ministre Alfonso Trastámare," annonce triomphalement Cesare. ''Est allé se reposer dans sa résidence d'été de Portici. Et il est mort dans son sommeil." Il ne mentionne pas que sa mort a été accélérée par un tissu imbibé de poison placé sur la bouche grande ouverte du dormeur. "Et vu que le président Ferrante est également décédé la semaine dernière, le pays est pratiquement sans leader. Des élections devraient avoir lieu bientôt. Riario m'a appelé il y a un instant, sa campagne est déjà en marche et elle est sûre d'obtenir une majorité absolue dans la région du Latium, ce qui devrait nous assurer à peu près 29 sièges sur 346, à la chambre des députés et 14 sièges sur 139 au Sénat. Ce n'est pas la majorité, mais c'est assez pour forcer un référendum. Si nous sommes rapides, nous aurons des résultats au moment où le concile se réunira".

"Hmm," fait le pape, en reposant son visage dans ses mains. ''Tu es certain que Trastámare est mort naturellement?"

"Il y a des rumeurs d'assassinat, bien sûr, mais je n'y prête pas grand intérêt

"J'espérais que tu pourrais m'éclairer à ce sujet."

Cesare eut un rire silencieux. "Comment le pourrais-je? Je l'ai appris ce matin."

''Bien sûr, bien sûr."

"Quelque chose ne va pas, père? Vous semblez troublé."

Son père secoue lentement la tête. "Pourquoi penses-tu que ... Bien sûr que quelque chose ne va pas !" Le pape bondit de sa chaise, renversant au passage le crucifix doré posé sur son bureau. ''Je viens d'avoir votre mère au téléphone. C'est une honte! Une débâcle absolue!"

Cesare hausse un sourcil. " Que ce passe-t-il?"

''C'est Lucrezia. Apparemment, elle est enceinte! Seigneur!"

Un frisson parcourt son échine. Il savait que ce moment viendrait, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt, ni qu'il devrait affronter seul la fureur du pape. "Oui. Et alors?"

"Et alors? Et alors? Cesare, c'est un désastre! Nous allons tout perdre à cause de ça! Dieu, nous allons devoir la marier avant que l'enfant ne vienne au monde. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un petit ami ... "

''Elle n'en a pas. Enfin pas dans le sens habituel du mot.''

"C'est pire encore . Comment est-ce possible?"

"Père ..."

"Est-ce que tu es au courant?"

Cesare hoche la tête. ''Oui, Saint-Père."

Le pape est consterné. Après un long moment passé à regarder son fils, il se rassoit derrière son bureau et repose le crucifix. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Cesare? Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que cela pourrait être intéressant pour moi, et pour notre cause?"

''Je suis le père," dit Cesare fermement. ''C'est mon enfant."

"Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, Cesare, et de plus c'est de très mauvais goût. Tu vas déclencher des rumeurs dégoûtantes, et c'est très dangereux. Tu ne dois pas prendre cela à la légère ..."

''Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanteries, je suis d'accord. Mais je suis le père de l'enfant de ma sœur, je le jure."

Rodrigo s'enfonce dans les coussins en cuir de son fauteuil, le regard fixé sur Cesare. ''Bon Dieu'' dit-il, plus pour lui que pour son fils.

Il pense s'asseoir sur une chaise en face du Pape, puis écarte l'idée. Il se tient debout en position de force. Cesare sait que le patriarche n'est pas facile à intimider, mais la façon dont il s'est effondré sur sa chaise de bureau suggère qu'il peut le prendre par surprise. ''Cet enfant est le mien'', répète Cesare. "Lucrezia est à moi. Je suis désolé que vous l'appreniez comme ça, mais je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais désolé de l'aimer. Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre depuis le jour de notre naissance." Il s'arrête un moment. "J'attends votre réponse, père."

Aucune réponse ne vient. Immobile, Cesare se tient devant le bureau de son père, et fixe l'horloge sur le mur. Dix secondes s'écoulent. Puis Vingt. Une demi-minute. Cesare se retourne pour partir.

''C'est ma faute, n'est-ce pas?", chuchote son père. " Tu fais ça parce que j'ai échoué en tant que père. Je n'ai pas donné à mes enfants l'amour qu'ils méritent ... c'est ça?"

"Non, mon père. Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, je vous assure. Je voudrais, cependant, avoir votre bénédiction''

Rodrigo Borgia soupire. ''Tu l'auras le jour où il gèlera en enfer. Tu ne te dégoûtes donc pas toi-même? Tu ne te réveilles pas la nuit en craignant des tourments éternels? Tu bafoues les lois des hommes, de la nature et de Dieu lui-même. Je ne sais pas pour ta sœur, mais toi, Cesare, tu es un monstre dépravé ''.

Cesare se fige un instant. Il ressent le désir ardent d'attraper son père par ses robes et de le jeter par la grande fenêtre qui donne sur la place Saint-Pierre - mais une action impulsive n'est pas la bonne solution. Il aurait préféré avoir l'approbation et le soutien de leur père, mais il ne lui est pas nécessaire. Il saura conquérir sans lui, il n'a besoin que de Lucrezia. Il n'a rien à craindre de lui: une fois de plus, Cesare remarque combien le patriarche du clan Borgia est fragile. Il n'a rien à craindre de ce vieux clerc, dépourvu de tout pouvoir réel. Il est peut-être le Pape, le Vicaire de Jésus-Christ mais au final le pape de Rome a toujours été soumis à l'empereur de Rome. Aut C æ sar, aut nihil. Comme Rodrigo ne dit rien, Cesare s'incline brièvement et se tourne pour quitter le bureau.

"Cela doit cesser", dit son père. "Je ferais en sorte que ça cesse." Il se leva de sa chaise et se place entre Cesare et la porte. ''Votre mère et votre sœur sont à Castel Gandolfo _**(Castel Gandolfo est la résidence d'été des Papes et également le siège de l'Observatoire du pape.)**_, et y resteront un certain temps. J'appelle Vanozza tout de suite. Pendant ce temps, vous resterez ici à mes côtés, au Vatican, et passerez vos journées en prière et pénitence. Votre crime est le péché le plus grave qui soit, et je crains que même moi je n'aie pas le pouvoir de vous absoudre . Mais en attendant, tu vas réfléchir à la gravité de ton acte et servir notre Sainte Mère l'Eglise annonce maiorem Dei _**gloriam ( pour la plus grande gloire de Dieu , c'est la devise de la Societas Iesu un ordre religieux catholique ) **_en m'aidant à préparer le concile. Nous devons nous assurer que votre péché ne se répète pas, par conséquent, tout contact entre vous et votre sœur sera supervisé par moi-même et votre mère jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez tous deux dans le droit chemin ''.

Il n'est pas surpris. Mais il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Pendant un bref moment, Cesare est effrayé par la facilité avec laquelle il encaisse la déclaration de son geôlier: puis il se rend compte que ce n'est pas si grave. Avec du recul il y a toujours une solution. Être séparé de Lucrezia va être dur, mais à la fin, il va gagner. Il doit gagner. Le Pape tend la main.

"Votre téléphone'', le cardinal répond ''Je ne l'ai pas avec moi."

"Votre téléphone, maintenant."

Après un moment de réflexion, Cesare fouille l'intérieur de sa veste et en sort son Smartphone. "Vous faites une erreur, Saint-Père," dit-il calmement. Il suppose que sa connexion Internet va également être coupée, mais il y a encore d'innombrables façons de communiquer avec Lucrezia - emprunter le téléphone d'une de ses secrétaires. Et il a une réunion avec Michelotto prévue aujourd'hui? Un plan commence à se dessiner dans son esprit.

''Je n'ai jamais fait une chose plus juste."

Il n'a rien dit, mais Cesare lit clairement le message dans ses yeux. Tu me forces à être ton Henry alors que tu es Hildebrand. Tu me force à être Brutus alors que tu es Tarquin. Je le regrette, mais n'attends aucune pitié de moi.

_**(Brutus alors que tu es Tarquin - se réfère à l'épisode semi-mythique du viol de Lucrèce . Environ en 510 avant JC , Rome est gouvernée par le roi étrusque Tarquin le Superbe (le Fier), qui est plutôt impopulaire. Lorsque son fils Sextus Tarquin, viol Lucrèce, la fille du préfet Spurius Lucrèce et femme du gouverneur de Collatia L. Tarquin Collatinus, la jeune femme malchanceuse avoue le viol à son père, à son mari et à, L. Iunius Brutus, puis se suicide. Brutus retire le poignard de sa poitrine, et jure de se venger du roi et de sa famille, il rassemble le sénat et le peuple de Rome au Forum. A la fin de la journée, le roi fui vers Alba Longa,et le Sénat établi une constitution qui crée la République . Brutus et Collatinus deviennent les premiers consuls de la République romain)**_

(_**Henry alors que tu es Hildebrand : Cesare se réfère à la querelle des investitures et à un de ses épisodes le plus important, la pénitence à Canossa. Henry IV, est le roi des Allemands, tandis que Hildebrand est le nom de naissance du pape Grégoire VII. Au Moyen Âge, le Saint empereur de l'empire germanique et le Pape se battent pour savoir qui doit avoir le droit de nommer les évêques en Allemagne, le pape ou l'empereur. Quand Grégoire excommunie Henry IV en 1076, Henry doit céder pour conserver l'autorité sur ses vassaux qui se révoltent trop heureux de contester son autorité, il apparaît nus et humilié dans la neige devant le château de Canossa où le pape séjourne à l'hiver 1077 . Grâce à la médiation effectuée par la comtesse Matilda de Toscane, Dame de Canossa, Henry est à nouveau accepté au sein de l'Eglise après plusieurs jours de pénitence. Cependant, quelques années après Henry monte une armée et remplace Gregoire par un antipape. L'expression aller à Canossa (Gang nach Canossa) aura une certaine importance plus tard dans l'histoire allemande, en particulier lorsque Bismarck l'utilise dans un discours durant la Kulturkampf contre le catholicisme allemand (Nous n'irons pas à Canossa !)**_

* * *

**A/N : voici ma première tentative de fanfiction sur les Borgia qui ne m'a pas fourni de fin satisfaisante au départ Rodrigo devait mourir assassiné alors qu'il célébrait la messe qui marque le début du concile place saint pierre le problème était comment arrivé a cette conclusion) en conséquence la fin est beaucoup plus flou.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit il s'agit d'un UA moderne qui devait examiner (avec humour) comment un pape de la renaissance comme Alexandre VI se comporterait a l'époque moderne le problème principal étant : l'Eglise moderne n'étant plus une institution de pouvoir elle se compose principalement de vieux théologiens très pieux et de moins en moins de jeunes aristocrates débaucher, ce qui ne va pas du tout n'est pas ? J'ai aussi de plus un plus tendance a incorporer un certain degrés de trouble civil dans mes écrits qui traitent de la période moderne.**


End file.
